Gravity Falls meets Hey Arnold
by heyarnoldandgravityfallsfan
Summary: It's been 12 years since Weirdmaggedon happened and Dipper and Mabel are permanently living in Gravity Falls now. Everything is as normal as it could be in gravity falls until one day an incident occurs that'll change the face of town forever. With this incident new characters will show up but will they be friend or foe when trouble returns to the town again. (Dipcifica)
1. Chapter 1

.

 _Gravity Falls Oregon_

"Dipper" a voice said.

Mason " Dipper" Pines was fast asleep and enjoying a dream he was having. It involved the last 12 years of his and Mabel's lives together and how they enjoyed every minute of it. The dream also included a very special someone too. Someone who Dipper decided to bring into the Pines family fold permanently 5 years ago.

" Dipper" the voice said again.

" mmm 5 more minutes" Dipper said in response to the voice calling his name.

" oh for the love of WAKE UP MASON PINES" the voice said in a booming tone.

Dipper fell out of his bed as the voice finally woke him up.

" Ow my head" Dipper started rubbing his head to sooth the pain of where it hit the ground.

"Serves you right for not waking up when I called your name the first time" the voice replied.

Dipper looked up to see a girl with piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair staring back at him.

" Seriously Pacifica did you have to yell to wake me up, I was going to wake up eventually" Dipper replied back. Pacifica just rolled her eyes at his response before responding.

" Yes I did" she replied back

" Well next time could you just take a different approach to waking me up" Dipper responded while making his way back into the bed.

"Oh and what different approach would that be hmm" she had an idea of what he meant but she wanted to hear his response first.

"This" he said as he leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. Pacifica melted into it and in return kissed him back. They continued kissing until Mabel burst through their bedroom door announcing her arrival.

" GUYS DO YOU KNOW WHAT TODAY IS" Mabel screamed. This made Dipper and Pacifica pull away from eachother with both their faces heavily blushing.

"MABEL" they both screamed in unison at her interrupting them.

" Oh was I interrupting something" she just had this huge grin on her face after she said that. Mabel always somehow had a nack for showing up at the worst possible times while dipper and pacifica were alone together in the household they all shared together. Dipper and Pacifica couldn't really complain though about it since they had all been living together for the last 5 years in it. Heck they all still remember how they got the house in the first place.

 _flashback 5 years ago_

 _"_ AAAH I CANT BELIEVE IT" Mabel screamed as she enveloped Dipper and Pacifica Into a big hug. " My best friend who I consider a sister and my brother are married. This is literally the happiest moment of my life". She continued saying as she continued hugging them. Dipper raised an eyebrow though as her words rang through his mind.

" Don't you mean the happiest moment for me and Pacifica" Dipper replied.

" Oh Dipper you know I meant that too" Mabel replied back with a lot of happiness in her voice. She honestly didn't think her brother would get married at the age of 20 and on their birthday too.

" What can I say Mabel you're brother may be a dork but he helped me at the age of 12 and after you two left I realized I had fallen in love with him? Pacifica replied back as she wrapped her right arm around Mabel and gave her a hug back. Dipper in return followed Pacifica's lead and hug his sister back too.

"I wonder how our 12 year old selves would react to this" Dipper said

Pacifica looked at him before responding " Well with me which 12 year old Pacifica are you referring to. Are you referring to the one that was a total jerk to the town? Or the one who showed that ghost that I can be different than my ancestors?"

Dipper rubbed his chin for a bit before responding" the first one"

Pacifica laughed at this before she replied" She'd pay you to go jump off the highest cliff in gravity falls because there would be no way in heck she'd marry a lower class book nerd Pines"

" Hey you're not exactly upper high class anymore" Dipper protested in a playful tone.

All of them laughed in response to this, true her family wasn't exactly in the billionaire class anymore but she was still above the Pines slightly in wealth as a millionaire due to her father trying to reach billionaire status again. Apparently Preston learned nothing from weirdmaggedon and it annoyed Pacifica a lot. But in the end she knew money couldn't buy two things she knew she had. Loving someone and true honest friendship and Dipper and Mabel offered both of those to her. Her love for Dipper grew with each passing day they hung out together and her friendship with Mabel grew too.

" Alright guys I better head off to where everyone else is, apparently they said they have a present in store for us three so I'm going to go ask them what it might be" Mabel said as she ended the hug with all of them and headed off to find everyone.

Dipper then looked at his wife Pacifica before he spoke" do you want to go outside?" She nodded her head in response and so the both of them left the building they got married in and headed outside. After walking through the town for about 30 minutes they stopped at the mystery shack and sat down on its steps.

" It's hard to believe that 8 years ago this building and this town would change my life" Dipper said.

"You mean both of our lives including Mabel's. If it weren't for you two showing up I'd still be a high class pain in the butt to everyone in this town". "And also you and her have been living here in this building and town permanently for the last two years too" Pacifica said.

Haha true, it changed our three lives and everyone else's who Mabel and I interacted with during that summer, and also true on her and me living here permanently" Dipper replied back. Just thinking about that summer brought a smile to his face. After talking with eachother for another hour they then decided to head back to the building they got married in. Once the appeared there Mabel was there to greet them. When they saw her though she seemed even more bouncy then when they saw her leave

" Guys we have to go now" she said with so much jo in her voice

" why" Dipper and Pacifica both said.

"Stan and Ford said they and the rest of the town are ready to unveil the gift to us. Well everyone except Pacifica's parents you know. They even gave me an address. But in all honesty I haven't seen the address in gravity falls before" Mabel said with confusion.

" Maybe it's where the party is being held" Pacifica said.

"Most likely" Dipper replied while looking at Pacifica." Alright lets go to this address. Mabel you're driving"

"like duh I'm driving. You two just got married, and there is no way you two are messing up those fancy marriage clothes anymore". Mabel retorted pointing to the dirt on Dipper shoes and Pacifica's too.

After finding the road the address was mark on they all then saw a house where everyone was waiting for them. Mabel looked at the address to confirm if the house matched the address and sure enough it did.

"Hey everyone why are you all gathered here" Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica said in unison.

"To present to you your gift dudes" Wendy said.

"what gift" Dipper asked for all three of them

"This house" their great uncles replied.

" wait WHAT" all 3 said.

" Yep welcome to your new home" Soos said

Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica ran up to everyone from Stan and ford all the way down to the gnomes and thanked them all for the present. For the rest of the night everyone celebrated Dipper and Pacifica's wedding as well as the twins birthday. Once the party was over all 3 of them entered the house ready to begin the rest of their lives together.

 _flashback ended_

"So was I interrupting something" Mabel said again

Dipper and Pacifica just looked at eachother before Pacifica got up to tell Mabel something.

" Mabel could you give me and dipper a few hours alone please" Pacifica said. This got the attention of both Mabel and Dipper in the process. Dipper had no idea what Pacifica was planning but decided to listen to what she was going to tell Mabel.

"Um why" Mabel was confused to why Pacifica wanted some privacy with Dipper for a few hours.

Pacifica decided to approach her and whisper it in Mabel's left ear. Mabel just replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright Pacifica when you put it that way I'll give you two a few hours alone. Heck I need to go catch up with Grenda and Candy anyways so I'll see you two later, oh and Dipper be gentle with her" Mabel gave Dipper a wink and left the room.

Dipper was left confused "gentle what did she mean by that Pacifica" Dipper then saw Pacifica locking the door and returning to him. " um Pacifica what are you doing" Dipper was thouroughly confused by what she was doing now.

" Just relax and I'll tell you" Pacifica replied as she made Dipper lay down his back on the bed to get on top of him which she did.

" Then tell me please" Dipper replied back. Pacifica just lowered herself to Dipper's left ear and whispered in it. Dipper's face turned to shock at what she was telling him. As she pulled up she waited to hear his response.

" Are you sure you want to do it, I mean we've been planning it for awhile but now?". Dipper looked at her for her confirmation. She gave him it by nodding her head yes in response. Dipper replied with a smile and brought his lips back to hers as they Began what would be one of the most memorable moments of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

_5 hours later_

 _"_ Pacifica you almost done taking a shower in there?" Dipper asked outside the door leading into the bathroom.

" Yeah just give me a minute" Pacifica replied back from inside the bathroom.

Dipper just rolled his eyes " you said that about 5 minutes ago".

" yeah, well, you got me pretty sweaty Mr. Pines so I need more time to clean up" Pacifica shot back but not in a hostile way.

That made Dipper smirk " oh so I'm guessing you clearly enjoyed that huh?".

Suddenly the shower turned off thus indicating that Pacifica was about to answer his question face to face. After a little bit of movement being heard the door was swung open revealing Pacifica wrapped in a hot pink towel but still clearly wet from not drying her hair.

" Enjoyed no?, loved ABSOLUTELY" Pacifica cheerfully responded.

Dipper chuckled" well I'm glad I was able to make you feel that way".

" Hey you clearly enjoyed it too".

"hmm" he hummed "you are right on that my queen".

She blushed " you.. you .. know what those words do to me".

" Oh yes I do" Dipper purred" I also know how they make you feel" Dipper was grinning now. He of all people knew those two words made Pacifica feel loved- Something she rarely experienced when she was living with her parents.

" Well continue saying those, please," she replied.

Dipper bowed " gladly", He reached for Pacifica's left hand and kissed it.

" Oh that was a smooth move you did there" She happily replied.

Dipper stopped bowing and stood up straight to face her " "I try m'lady"

" you're really pushing it huh?"

Dipper shrugged" maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You'll have to find that out yourself".

"Oh I see how it is,Pines, you're going to make me figure this out huh?".

Dipper chuckled back " why yes, yes I am. After all we Pines like mysteries."

" No you're a Pines by blood" Pacifica pointed out" I'm a northwest by blood"

" Oh you're a northwest? Last I check" Dipper paused, pointing to the marriage ring" you agreed to marry me 5 years,which makes you a Pines by marriage".

" Correct you are, but I begrudgingly agreed to it"

He raised an eyebrow " Begrudgingly? You tackled me to the ground the second I got down on one knee.

" True, but you knew I was going to accept it anyway."

" Well I knew you would. It just was a matter of if you'd accept instantly or play hard ball" Dipper replied

She rolled her eyes". Dipper we were dating for three years before you proposed to me at your 19th birthday. Not to mention I started having feelings for you after you and Mabel left after your first summer here. You should've known I'd accept your proposal instantly".

Dipper shrugged " Well you know that my past experiance with liking a girl went south".

"Right Wendy, Dipper, you were 12 back then. A lot of guys I knew at that age had crushes on girls."

Dipper started rubbing the back of his neck " Hehe you do got a point. I guess 12 year old me just thought he'd have a chance is all".

" Hey" Pacifica said, placing her left hand on his chest." you're not the only person who at 12 years old was making mistakes. Look at me, I was a complete jerk in this town at 12 years old. But you and Mabel changed me remember?" Dipper nodded his head.

" great now then you need to take a shower because you stink" Pacifica said.

Dipper couldn't help but laugh at that " Its about time".

" well it's true" Pacifica began "you truly honestly stink".

" well you know why".Dipper winked and Pacifica Pacifica blush again

"just...just get in the damn bathroom already as I dry my hair", was all Pacifica could say as she turned around and entered the bathroom again. Dipper obliged and entered the bathroom to take his shower.


	3. Chapter 3

_At the mystery shack_

"Wait, are you serious?" Grenda asked.

Mabel nodded.

" Wow, he's really changed since he was an awkward 12 year old" Candy said.

"Girls", Mabel whined " Dipper is not that awkward anymore. Also, he and Pacifica were eventually going to do this" she pointed out.

" we know," they both replied.

Then why the shock? Mabel asked.

"It just feels very unreal, Dipper and Pacifica. First dating at 16, then he proposes to her at 19, then they marry at 20, and now this. I don't think any of us at 12 would've seen this coming," Candy said.

"Agreed," Grenda said.

"But you two are happy for them, right?". Mabel asked.

"well duh" they both said.

"hehe! knew it".

"so..." Grenda began" you planning on doing a party, since you and Dipper are 25 now?"

" Well duh, but just to make sure I'll text Dipper to find out". Mabel reached into her purse and whipped her phone out, and sent Dipper a text.

 **M:** _Hey Dipper we having a party this year since we are now 25 years old?_

After about a minute of waiting a text came back.

 **D:** _hey Mabel this is Pacifica on Dipper's phone, OFCOURSE we are having a party. I even showed Dipper your text and his response was " well duh". So yes we are having a party. I even have started messaging people about it to see who is coming.-p_

Mabel turned to Candy and Grenada and gave a thumbs up to a party happening before she returned to texting.

 **M:** _that's great to hear Paz but i got a question._

 **D:** _let me guess it's not party related?-p_

 **M:** _hehe nope, it's about my brother._

 **D:** _knew it and I'm guessing it's about how good he was hmm? Well in all honesty he was AMAZING. Like just wow, he was something else.-p_

Mabel's eyes bulged out after reading that text Pacifica gave. She didn't think Dipper had it in him. Yes, he wasn't as awkward as he was at 12 years old, but from what Pacifica just told her there was a side to him Mabel was not aware of. She felt the need to get to the bottom of this immediately so she texted Pacifica, back determined to figure out this very confident side to Dipper.

 **M:** _wow I didn't know my brother had it in him._

 **D:** _lol, well I guess he only has it 'In him' when he's around me.-p_

 **M:** _But I'm his sister. I shouldve known of this trait of his by now._

 **D:** _*shrugs* you know how he is sometimes,a bit nervous and shy and slightly paranoid.-p_

 **M:** _True but I'm his sister. I should know absolutely everything about him. WE ARE BLOOD RELATED._

 **D:** _you do got a point there,hmm, tell you what when Dipper gets out of the shower ill have a nice little chat with him. deal-p_

 **M** : _you better or I'm kicking his ass when I get home for not divulging everything about him to me as his siste_ r.

 **D:** _hahaha I know you will. Oh by the way I do have a present for you but you'll have to wait a bit. Like a few weeks.-p_

 **M:** _Paz you give me a present every birthday, why the delay this year?_

 **D:** its _special and Dipper and I have no idea if it'll come to pass. But him and I tried it and hopefully you, him and I will find out if him and I succeeded at it-p_

Mabel then dropped the phone after reading that text and shrieked" OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH AAAAAAAAAAAAH" she couldn't contain herself, she was possibly going to become something she only dreamed of. Candy and Grenda looked on with broad smiles across their faces. They knew full well at what Mabel was going bonkers over and they couldn't wait to discuss it with her once she finished texting.

" I cant believe this, just AAAAAHHHH" she continued.

" may I suggest you text back" Candy interjected.

Mabel quickly stopped and looked at her but she was sporting the biggest smile as she looked at her friend.

"oh yes I WILL". Mabel quickly picked up her phone again and texted back.

 **M:** _AAAAAAAAHHHHH WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU TWO WERE PLANNING THIS?_

 **D:** _hahaha well I did say to you that I wanted to do it with him. I just left out the part about kids.-P_

 **M:** _That's mean paz *pouts*._

 **D:** _well we were going to tell you about it today,so we as in I sorta already told you it-p_

 **M:** _That is true BUT STILL..._

 **D:** _Well hey atleast you're the first one to know now. By the way you can tell Grenda,candy, and wendy BUT no one else got it. we are saving the announcement for everyone else at the party ok?_

 **M:** _Understood, now then I need to go chat with the girls. i'll be back really soon._

 **D:** _Sure 'chat' is what you'll do lol. Anyways Dipper is getting out of the shower now so see you when you get back-p_

 **M:** _see ya real soon Paz, bye_

 **D:** _Bye-p_

Mabel then closed her phone and put it back into her purse before turning her attention to her friends.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH" Mabel yelled " THIS IS TO GOOD TO BE TRUE"

" What's to good to be true?" A voice asked behind all 3 of the girls.

All 3 girls turned around to see Wendy standing by the arch way leading into the mystery shack's living room, where they were all in.

" WENDY" Mabel beamed as she ran over and enveloped here friend in a hug. " GUESS WHAT GUEESS WHAT!" she said shaking her friend rapidly.

Wendy smiled happily before answering "what, " she said nonchalantly. She was very used to Mabel shaking her rapidly when they met up. But she somehow knew what Mabel was about to say was very important.

Mabel let go before she spoke " DIPPER AND PACIFICA"

" what about them?" Wendy asked.

" they are..." Mabel began.

"- having kids" candy chimed in.

"and they decided to do it today," Grenda continued.

Mabel turned around clearly displeased with her friends chiming in. She wanted to tell Wendy herself that " Girls REALLY?" she protested.

"Sorry," they both said.

Mabel just sighed and shrugged it off. She knew her friends wanted to be part of the announcement, she just felt like Dipper and Pacifica having kids should've been fully announced by her alone. "anyways, YES Dipper and Pacifica are having kids," she said staring back at Wendy.

" oh ho ho, so Dipper is taking the next step to becoming a man, I see".

YES HE... wait there are steps to becomes a man" Mabel questioned

" well my dad said there were, if you want to be a ' TRUE' man with a woman. It goes like this: Find a girl you like, treat her right, if you two want to last forever then marry her, have kids and just love eachother for eternity"

" oh THOSE steps. Yeah, dad gave Dipper a smiliar talk when he started dating Pacifica when we were 16" Mabel pointed out.

She wasn't lying either. Her dad gave Dipper a little one-on-one man talk when he started dating Pacifica. To say Dipper wasn't embarrassed by that talk would be the understatement of the century. The boy was beat red by the time the conversation ended. Just thinking about it made Mabel grin because she herself remembered how she felt when Stan gave her 'the talk'. Granted she was in Dipper's body back then, but still it scarred her for awhile. To see Dipper react the same way oddly made her feel happy.

" So aside from us four who else knows about this news concerning Dipper and Pacifica doing that and planning that?" Wendy asked.

" No one, it's just us. Pacifica told me she and Dipper will tell everyone else the news at the party," Mabel responded.

" Oh right that reminds me, she texted me just before I came here telling me that party will be at 7 pm tonight".

" wait, 7? what time is it now?" Mabel asked.

" 3:30 pm," Candy said behind them while looking at her wrist watch.

Mabel turned around and faced both her friends " shoot I gotta get going and help prepare for the party. I'm sorry, girls, I know we were going to fangirl about my brother and sister in law becoming parents but I seriously need to get going.

" Dont worry about it, Mabel,we will fangirl at the party," Grenda replied.

"agreed," Candy replied.

Mabel couldn't help but smile at their replies. They knew full well she wanted to discuss Dipper and Pacifica becoming parents but they also knew duty called for her to help Dipper and Pacifica out with the party. Mabel then faced Wendy again " so I'll see you around 7 right?".

"Pft. I'll be there by 6:30 pm dude".

" Great, well anyways bye and see you all soon," Mabel responded as she rushed out the door and left to get back home. All 3 girls couldn't help but smile at seeing their friend run out the door knowing another chapter in her life was possibly about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

" So I take it that Mabel knows now huh?" Dipper asked as he made his way into the room, wrapped in a towel from the waist down.

Pacifica just nodded back.

"ok so does anyone else know?" He asked, as he walked over to the drawer to get changed.

" Well I told Mabel she could tell Grenda,candy, and Wendy. BUT I did warn her she can tell no one else since we are saving this announcement for the party" Pacifica said on the bed.

Dipper laughed " "I see you're calling upon your old self for this party huh?".

" Well I do like a good party," she replied as she shifted her weight a little on the bed.

" Hehe I know you do," Dipper chuckled, as he put on a shirt.

" Pft whatd you expect? I'm a northwest by blood remember, and THEY shaped me to be the absolute best back then," anger was evident in her voice when she said THEY and Dipper picked up on it.

" Pacifica you know you're going to have to forgive them eventually," He sighed.

" No I don't need to forgive them. Not after what they did to me," she said stubbornly.

" it's been 6 years Pacifica, don't you think they've changed in that time?" He said turning towards her fully clothed.

Pacifica crossed her arms over her chest " no, I dont think they've changed at all. I thought they did or would after weirdmaggedon but you know what my father did next obviously".

Dipper bit his bottom lip and looked at the ground. He knew full well her parents didn't change after weirdmaggedon. He learned of that revelation one day when Pacifica showed up sad at the mystery shack's steps.

 _Flashback to Dipper and Mabel's second summer in gravity falls_

" ah nobody's here," Dipper said as he sat on the chair and turned on the tv. " Just me, this tv and-

 _Knock knock_

Dipper groaned " Mabel I swear if this is a prank you're doing I will-

" it's not Mabel doofus," the voice called from the other side of the door.

Dipper immediately turned off the tv and jumped up from the chair, he knew that voice, it was Pacifica's.

" What's Pacifica doing here?" Dipper said under his breath.

He wasn't mad or anything, it's just he was a bit surprised is all. Yes they were on better terms, heck one could call them aquantances. But Dipper was still a bit shocked that Pacifica was standing outside the mystery shack at this very moment.

" I should probably see what's up?, yeah I'll do that".

Dipper ran towards the door, and opened it and saw Pacifica standing there.

" Pacifica how are you? You doing ok?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica just stared at the ground, not making eye contact.

" _Oh boy this is not good,"_ Dipper thought. " _maybe I should ask what's up, yeah I'll do that"_

" hey Pacifica are you alright? You look a little OOF"

Pacifica enveloped Dipper in a hug and buried her face into his chest and started crying. Dipper was speechless, not due to the fact that Pacifica surprised hugged him again, but due to the fact that she was crying. And he was the only one seeing her this way.

" Pacif... pacif... Pacifica, what's wrong" Dipper asked shocked.

" My... my... my parents" was all she could say through her weeping.

Dipper didn't need to hear anymore, he then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

" do you uh want to talk about it," he asked nervously.

Pacifica buried her head deeper into his chest and nodded.

"alright", Dipper let go of the hug and brought Pacifica inside the mystery shack to the chair he was previously on.

" So what exactly happened?"

Pacifica took a deep breath " they've returned to their former selves Dipper,".

Dipper was Shocked by this news. He swore her parents had changed after weirdmaggedon, but from what Pacifica just said it was only temporary.

" How... how do you know?".

Pacifica took another deep breath before answering " how do you think".

"The bell?".

Pacifica flinched at the mention of it.

Dipper sighed " sorry".

Pacifica just raised her left hand. " no, no it's fine, it's just a reaction".

Dipper nodded " um would it be ok if I left for a minute" I need to do something".

Pacifica sighed. " yeah sure, just hurry back please".

Dipper nodded and went into the kitchen.

"call Mabel," he said into his phone. After about a minute Mabel responded.

" Hey brosef, what's up?".

" Hey Mabel listen, Pacifica is here at the mystery shack and-

" Paz is there, how is she?" Mabel asked cheerfully.

Dipper took a deep breathe " Not good Mabel. Her parents apparently returned to their former selves".

Mabel gasped " I thought they changed after weirdmaggedon?".

" Apparently it was only temporary," Dipper replied.

" Ugh, darn those poopheads,".

" i know what you mean. Anyways I need to return to Pacifica and see how she is doing,".

" well I know one thing that might help," Mabel teased.

" seriously? Not now," Dipper hissed silently " I'm not doing that because she's in a vulnerable place now Mabel,".

" I know bro bro but you'll have to tell her eventually. We wouldn't want another Wendy repeat now would we?"

" No I know Mabel, but just not now ok?".

" Ok bro bro. Anyways I'll see you a bit later at the shack, bye,".

"bye'" Dipper said as he hung up. He then walked back into the living room and heard Pacifica mumbling to herself.

" Pacifica, what are you saying? He asked.

" She just looked at him as he joined her on the chair. " I'm just asking myself why I'm cursed with such a bad family,"

" oh no," Dipper said as he brought her back into a hug " listen to me Pacifica you're not cursed with a bad family,"

" how... how... how do you know that," she hiccuped as fresh tears starting falling again.

" Because you're different. You broke the family curse remember?. If you were cursed then you would not have change, am I right?".

Pacifica didn't respond. All She did was bury her face deep into his chest and continue to cry. Dipper just sighed and started to stroke her hair. He learned from Mabel that stroking a person's hair while they are upset can help calm them down earlier.

After about 5 minutes Pacifica did indeed calm down and let go of the hug.

" You know," she said, looking up at him " you're such a dork at trying to comfort a girl,".

Dipper shot her a look and she giggled.

" But that's what I lo... lo.. lo.. like about you," she replied while blushing a bit.

" Hehe yeah. I'm a pretty likable guy,".

" Pft darn straight you are. Anyways I should probably head back home before I get into more trouble," Pacifica replied as she hoped off the chair and made her way to the door.

" Hey Pacifica," Dipper said while joining her at the door.

" yes?" She said looking at him again.

" Here,". Dipper brought out his phone and showed Pacifica his number. " if you ever need to contact me again then just call me.

" Pacifica looked up and smiled at him " thank you Dipper. I'll make sure to add you to my contacts when I get home. You've been a great help to me. Anyways bye," she said finally leaving the mystery shack.

" Bye Pacifica, see you around," he said. Once she was out of view Dipper closed the door and slid down it and sighed.

" What are you doing man, she's way out of your league," he said to himself. Dipper then looked down and groaned. " ugh, looks like I'm taking a cold shower now,".

 _flashback ended_.

" Dipper you there?" Pacifica asked.

Dipper looked up at her after staring at the ground " yeah I'm here. I was just remembering something is all,".

"what is it," she asked curiously.

" I was remembering the day you arrived at the shack upset,".

Pacifica smiled at the memory " you really helped me that day,".

He shrugged " we were pretty much friends back then Pacifica! Ofcourse I'd help you back then,".

" well to tell you the truth I was a bit nervous about going to you that day,".

Dipper just blinked a bit" and you're telling me this now?".

" Well you telling me ' you're the worst' was still in my mind," she sheepishly replied. " besides just cause we fought a flying dream demon and a ghost didn't mean we were exactly friends yet in my eyes back then,".

Dipper tapped his chin and contemplated what she said. She did have a point, just because they did two things together it didn't mean they were exactly friends back then. Heck he even said some might've seen them as aquantences back then. She also had a point on being nervous to approach him in need. Her parents used her for that ghost and he did slam the door in her face. Just thinking about that incident made his heart sink.

" I still can't believe you're parents made you do that,". He mumbled.

Pacifica just smiled and made her way to Dipper.

" It wasn't all that," she said as she enveloped him in a hug. " you rescued me that night from the person I was becoming,".

Dipper smiled at this because it was true. he did rescue her that night from becoming her parents. He also sorta helped himself out because he realized Pacifica was just a scared, insecure, pre teen under all that tough talk.

" Hey Dipper,".

"hm?".

" Where is your journal?".

"um why do ask?".

Pacifica let go of the hug and looked up at him " I want to see, can I please see it" she pleaded.

"um sure I guess,". Dipper walked over to the closet where he kept his journal and grabbed it . " _why does Pacifica want to see my journal. Don't get me wrong I'm happy she does, but still I'm a bit confused ._ Dipper said to himself in his mind. He looked over his shoulder and saw her looking back at him with an innocent smile. Seeing her smile made him smile too. Dipper then turned his attention back to getting his journal. After about a minute of fishing through the closet he found it.

"Here you go," he replied when he returned back to her.

Pacifica then grabbed his journal and looked at, then at Dipper, then back at the journal. She then raised the journal in the air and hit Dipper over the head with his Journal.

" Ow Pacifica what was that for?" Dipper protested while rubbing his head.

" That was for you not telling Mabel everything about you," she playfully replied, as she slipped right by him and placed the journal on the Top of the drawer.

" What do you mean?" He asked confused, Looking at her. " we know everything about eachother," he pointed out.

" Well she wanted to know how you were and I told her you were amazing,". She said coming back to him.

Dipper's eyes grew wide. " wait as in?".

pacifica just nodded back with a sly smile across her face.

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose groaned. "why'd you have to tell her that?".

"Well she told me she'd kick your ass for not divulging with her about this side of you, so look at it as me saving you from a good butt kicking," she countered.

" I uh... hmm, you do got a good point there," .

"ofcourse I do. After all I-

 _slam_

Dipper and Pacifica looked at the door,then back and each other. They knew full well who made that slamming sound,

"Mabel," they responded together. No sooner after they said that Mabel barged into their room and tackled them into a hug.

" OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH JUST AAAAAAAAHHHHHH," she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Dipper and Pacifica flinched at her scream. They had truly never heard her scream so loudly before. But then again Mabel had never been so excited before.

" You two are having a kid!" She exclaimed. " letting go of the hug and looking at them.

"Will it take after you two in personality? will it take after you two in looks? What about smarts. Will the kid inherit Dipper's smarts and Pacifica's style?" She rambled off.

"haha, Mabel we just decided to do it today. It'll be a few weeks before we find out if we're parents and if you'll be an aunt," they responded in unison.

" I know, but I just can't contain my excitement," she cheered.

"We know," they replied in unison again.

Mabel then looked at Pacifica " hey Paz how are those party invitations going?"

"oh those are going great, pretty much everyone is arriving. Even your great uncles and your parents,"

"Yes our great uncles and parents are arriving," Dipper and Mabel cheered together.

Seeing the twins react the way they did made Pacifica proud that she married into the Pines family. The love the Pines had for each other and those around them was infectious. Even she herself found happiness with them. After all she did fall for the 6'0 boy standing directly across from her who was deep in conversation with his 5'6 sister about the fact that their family was arriving for the party.

" Hey Pacifica you there?" Mabel asked, finally realizing the fact that Pacifica wasn't joining in on her and Dipper's conversation.

" Oh hmm yeah I'm here. I was just telling myself that I'm extremely lucky to have married into this family is all,".

" aww come here,". Mabel extended her arms wide open and brought Pacifica into another hug " we're glad you became part of this family Paz,".

" I know you two are," Pacifica replied happily. " anyways it's probably best we get ready for the party that's starting in a few hours,".

Mabel nodded in agreement as she let go of the hug. She then turned to her brother " hey Dipper we need to talk about something,".

" no need," he replied, while rubbing his head " Pacifica already told me what you wanted to talk about. She also made it clear by hitting me over the head with my own journal,".

"hahaha good job Pacifica," Mabel laughed, looking back at her.

"hehe I try my best. Anyways," Pacifica grabbed mabel's hand " let's get ready for the party shall we," she said bringing Mabel outside the room

" Yeah party," Mabel cheered as her and Pacifica descended the stairs to set up the decorations.

Dipper just laughed at how much fun Mabel had in her voice. " seriously, best life ever," he told himself as he followed after the girls to help with party preparations too.


	5. Chapter 5

8:00 _pm_

"Dipper my boy, how are you?" Ford asked as he brought his great nephew into a hug, at the front door.

Dipper returned the hug and smiled" I'm good great uncle Ford but what took you and Stan so long to get here. You two are last to arrive at the party?".

Ford let go of the hug and looked at Dipper " We hit some major rush hour traffic around Portland," He said.

" Couldn't you guys have taken a detour route or something?" Dipper asked.

" No, the fastest route was through Portland," Ford replied.

"darn straight it was," a voice called from behind them.

Ford and Dipper turned their heads around to see Stan walking up to them.

"you know Stanley if we arrived sooner in the morning then the traffic wouldn't have been so bad'" Ford pointed out.

" Yeah yeah I know, next time we arrive earlier in the day," Stan responded, as he joined Ford and Dipper at the front door.

"guys can you please not bicker. It's my birthday today," Dipper asked with concern in his voice.

"we weren't going to," they replied in unison. Dipper took a deep breath and smiled.

"so you two want to join the party now?" He asked both of them.

Both of them nodded and entered the house. They took stock of how full the house was with everyone in it. In one area Wendy and her friends were having a conversation with eachother on a couch. While In another The manotaurs and multibear were having an arm wrestling contest.

Ford chuckled seeing the mythical creatures at the party " I see you even invited the original inhabitants of this town Dipper,".

Dipper who was standing right beside Ford and Stan rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. " well they did help us fight Bill, and I've become friends with them over the years so me,Mabel,and Pacifica felt like inviting them to the party,".

"hey where is Mabel and Pacifica by the way?" Stan asked after scanning everyone in the house. " I mean I see Wendy and her friends, the mythical creatures, officer Durland and blubs, mayor Tyler. Heck you all invited the whole town huh,".

Dipper pointed to the backdoor in the kitchen " Mabel and Pacifica are out in the backyard with other people that were invited to the party too,and showed up,".

Geez who else did Pacifica invite," Stan asked.

Dipper started smiling " Mom and dad,".

Ford and Stan looked at Dipper in surprise " wait your folks are here?" Stan asked.

Dipper nodded his head " yeah, Pacifica called them earlier today to see if they were coming. They said of course we're coming cause our children are turning 25 years old, from what Pacifica told me,".

"well what are we waiting for let's join them," Stan Started to walk to the door but stopped halfway there. He then turned around and looked at ford.

"hey you coming Ford?"

" you go ahead Stan. I need to borrow Dipper for a bit," Ford replied. Stan just looked at his brother and nodded. He knew what Ford needed to discuss with Dipper so he left them be as he joined everyone else outside.

After Stan left the building Ford looked at Dipper who was looking at him with curiosity.

"I need to talk with you outside in the front yard," Ford said. Dipper nodded and followed his great uncle outside.

"so what's going on great uncle Ford?"

Ford shifted his hand into his left pocket and pulled out a device " you see this,"

Dipper nodded his head " yeah what is it exactly?"

"it's a device that tracks the movements of other dimensions. I created it shortly after you and Pacifica got married,".

" What made you decide to make it?" Dipper replied with curiosity.

Weirmaggedon," Ford said. " After Bill came to our dimension I decided to see how the other dimensions were faring. all of them were faring just fine, but one Dimension started moving off course .

Which one?," Dipper asked.

"Dimension 4040," Ford responded as he pointed to a small dot on the device.

" What's exactly in this Dimension great uncle Ford? Anything of the paranormal or strange?" Dipper asked.

Ford shook his head " not exactly. The Dimension has a city called Hillwood

"Hillwood?"

"Yes Hillwood. The city has an appearance of like New York City,Portland Oregon and Seattle Washington all wrapped into one.

" wait did you ever visit that Dimension," Dipper asked again hoping to get more information out of that place.

Ford shook his head again " sadly not, but I do know of a group of kids in that city,"

"do you know their names?"

" I know of four of the kids names and basic description of them," Ford said.

" What are their names and basic Descriptions?"

"Well one of the kids has... wait do you hear that?" Ford replied turning his head towards the road.

Dipper turned his head in the direction of the road and listened carefully. From what he could make out it sounded like a limo was coming down the road. He knew of only one group of people who would have a limo in gravity falls

"shit," he hissed "it's the Northwest's".

" oh crap we need Stanley NOW,".

Ford knew clearly well what happened between Pacifica and her parents 6 years ago. So did Stan. Both men made a promise after learning of what happened that if Preston and Priscilla bothered Pacifica again they'd defend her against them.

"go get him," Dipper responded as the limo pulled into the driveway.

Ford turned and ran towards the house to grab Stan. Dipper himself stood firm in the driveway as he saw Pacifica's parents talking to eachother in the limo

" _This is not going to end well_ ,".

After a minute of movement inside the limo Preston and Priscilla emerged from it and started walking to Dipper.

"ah young man, how are you?" Preston said with a smile.

Dipper crossed his arms and looked at him as they stopped right in front of him " you tell me Preston,".

"seriously young man no I'm good response?"

"nope,"

Preston took a deep breath " fine let's just cut to the chase. We came to see our daughter,"

" I doubt she'd like to-,"

" YOU ASSHOLES," Stan shouted as he emerged from the entrance of the house and marched towards them " I oughta-". Dipper placed his right hand on stan's chest and shook his head

" I got this grunckle Stan,"

Stan backed up and let Dipper continue.

" As I was saying Mr Northwest I doubt my wife would want to see you after what you did to her,"

" That was to teach her to respect our decisions for her life," Preston replied.

" LIKE HELL IT WAS," a female voice yelled from behind them.

all 4 of them turned to see Pacifica in the front door with a livid face staring at her parents.

" YOU JACKASSES HURT ME THAT DAY," she screamed as she made her way over to them. At that moment the only thing running through Pacifica's mind was to hurt her dad badly. Dipper though stopped her by grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back.

" It's not worth it love. I know what you want to get is payback but it's not worth it,"

" LET GO OF ME DIPPER THEY NEED TO PAY," she screamed desperate to get at her folks.

"I know but violence isn't the answer,".

By now everyone who was at the party started emerging from the house to see what the commotion was about. Some of the guest recoiled at the site of seeing Preston and Priscilla, while others got angry to seeing their faces because some of them knew of what they did to pacifica as a child. While others started whispering to see how this whole situation would play out.

Dipper took a quick look around noticing everyone seeing what was going. He decided that there was only way this would end semi peacefully. He just hoped it would work.

" Pacifica I'm going to let you down. But you need to promise me you won't lash out after I let go," Dipper whispered to her.

"hmph fine, you can let me down now,".

Dipper let go of her while keeping an eye on Preston to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid either.

"So father... what brings you and mother here," Pacifica asked dryly.

" ah Pacifica we have great news to tell you,".

" oh this should be rich," Pacifica said sarcastically.

" Be nicer to your father Pacifica. The news is important,"Priscilla said.

Pacifica just rolled her eyes" fine, what's the great news dad?"

"we are rich again," He responded with glee. ' Now you can finally come back with us and find a proper person to marry,"

everyone stayed completely silent after hearing that. Even Dipper and Stan who were standing beside Pacifica. At that moment they all knew Pacifica was going to go at her folks without mercy.

"return to you?" She whispered.

"yes, I mean you are our daughter after all and-"

"no," Pacifica responded. " I will NOT return to that life,"

"you listen here young lady," Preston barked." You're a northwest, and as a northwest you-"

" Correction I'm a Pines now," Pacifica brought up her left hand and pointed to the marriage ring" see,".

" You're mother and I-," Preston looked at Dipper before comtinuing" don't consider this a marriage,"

Dipper narrowed his eyes after that and grabbed Pacifica's hand.

" Oh that's rich, then what do you call this father,"

" attention seeking," he said.

attention seeking? ATTENTION SEEKING," Pacifica yelled.

" Now Pacifica you must understand that-"

Oh no I understand what YOU want father. You want me to be your obedient little daughter again, am I right?"

there was a long pause from Preston thus indicted Pacifica's thoughts on the matter were indeed correct.

" you never really cared for my well being huh?"

"Now Pacifica maybe we could try to-,"

"No we will not trying to fix this. YOU HURT ME THAT DAY AND I AM STILL LIVING WITH THE MEMORIES OF IT,"

"dang what did Preston do to his daughter," People in the crowd behind them all whispered.

Pacifica let go of Dipper's hand and whipped around and stared at them all." You WANT to know what THEY did to ME. Oh I'll tell you what they did to me. My father tried to make me infertile and beat me 6 years ago," Pacifica yelled.

everyone outside of the Pines family gasped at this news.

"haha that's right. My own flesh and blood relatives tried to make me unable to have kids and physically hurt me that day,".

Pacifica then turned back to her father" well joke is on YOU father because Dipper and I did the deed today and decided to have kids. Haha that's right IM going to have a kid so in the end I win father'".

Pacifica was on the verge of breaking down and Dipper knew it. 6 long years of emotional disdain for her folks following that incident were finally coming out and it was consuming her sanity right then and there.

"hey," he whispered as he grabbed her and brought her into a hug. "I'm here,".

Pacifica collapsed into the hug and finally broke down. Her tears stained Dipper's shirt but he didn't care. It was only Pacifica's well being that mattered at that very moment

" why," she whimpered " just why,"

"your parents are jerks," Dipper was fully aware that Preston heard that and judging from the noise he made it got under his skin.

" I know they are but just why. I did nothing to them to deserve what they put me through for most of my life," Pacifica responded with her head still buried in Dipper's chest.

"it was to toughen you up to be like us in the future," Preston replied.

Dipper gave Preston a glare which made him shut up instantly. He then turned his attention back to Pacifica.

"want me to walk you to our room so you can relax there?" He asked.

pacifica let go of the hug and looked at him " yeah... yeah I'd like that,".

Dipper nodded and grabbed her hand and led her to the house. Once they both reached everyone they all moved aside to let them go inside. Once they were out of range of everyone's eyesight everyone turned their attention back to the northwest's, including Stan who didn't leave his position.

" You know " Stan began," I thought my dad was hard on me, but compared to what you put your daughter through I'd say he was practically merciful,"

Preston looked at Stan " well she's our daughter and we brought her up to become the absolute best in this town... or so we thought,"

" yeah well I'm glad my nephew and niece were able to get her away from you two,"

" yeah well this isn't over. We will get our daughter back eventually,"

" Actually no you won't a voice replied from the crowd. Preston and Stan turned their attention to the crowd to see mayor Tyler standing in front of thrm all.

" You and your wife are forbidden from seeing your daughter again. And if you as so much get close to this house I'll send the officers after you two,".

Preston just huffed and turned back to the Limo " come Priscilla we are done here,".

Priscilla listened to her husband and followed him to the limo. Once they both got inside it the limo drove off leaving everyone to contemplate the event thst just happened.

" Damn I knew those Northwest's were bad but not that bad," Soos replied. He then turned to Wendy. "Did you know of this information?"

"dude I had no idea it was this bad. All Dipper told me was that they beat her," Wendy responded defensively with both hands up.

"that's cause we didn't want everyone to know'" Mabel said with sorrow as she sat down on the ground and picked at the grass " Pacifica wasn't the only one who got hurt that day,".

Wendy frowned " Dipper to huh?"

"And me," Mabel replied still picking at the grass.

" Wait hold up how did Preston and Priscilla try to make Pacifica infertile?" Gideon asked. " I know I used my amulet on Dipper back as a kid to bring pain to him. but how did Pacifica's parents try to make her unable to have kids,"

Mabel looked up Gideon who was directly left of her and said nothing. Would she divulge into the specifics or not. There was only way to be sure if everyone should know the backround. She turned her head to her great uncles and her parents for approval. They all nodded their heads.

" They found some odd plant in the woods and made a remedy from it. Apparently it can possibly make humans infertile but not other creatures,"

" wait is this plant white with red dots inside it?" Jeff asked.

Mabel nodded.

"shoot I know the plant. We gnomes use it as a ingredient for some drinks we do,"

everyone then looked at Jeff.

" hey we will move the plants if it'd make you all feel better," he then looked at Mabel who started picking at the grass again" anyways go on Mabel,".

" Ok so anyways another reason why The northwest's tried to sterilize her was due to my brother,"

everyone fell silent after that statement. They all knew what Mabel meant by that. Dipper was a commoner as Preston would put it and the mere thought of their daughter marrying someone not in the elitist class angered Pacifica's parents.

"ugh I just want to see them pay so bad," Stan said with hands fisted tight at his sides.

Mabel then got up and look at her great uncle " we all do Grunkle Stan. but as Dipper said, violence isn't the answer. I just hope they never come by this again,".

Mabel then turned to officer durland and Blubs " you two will arrest them right if they bother us again?"

" Oh Mabel it'd be our honor to bring them to justice," Blubs happily replied.

Officer durland nodded his head " agreed,".

Hearing those two say that made Mabel smile. She knew everyone in town and the surrounding forest would keep her,Dipper,and Pacifica safe from Pacifica's folks. But the smile became short lived cause she realized one thing that was still going on.

"ugh what do we do with this party,". She said.

everyone just looked at each other and shrugged

" we continue it a voice said behind thrm all.

Everyone turned to see Dipper in the doorway. " I overheard everything," He then took a look around and focused on mayor Tyler, ofiicer blubs,and durland.

" thank you for saying you'd all be going after Pacifica's parents if they as so much bother her again,".

all 3 men smiled " it's nothing Dipper, we'd be honored to bring Pacifica's parents to justice if they come near here again,".

Dipper nodded his head and then turned his attention to Wendy and approached her.

" Listen uh Wendy sorry I didn't give you the whole backround on why that incident affected Pacifica,me,and Mabel so badly,".

"dude I understand the experience must've been hell for all of you," she then looked at Stan and then back at Dipper " besides you Pines know how to hide information for extended periods of time,"

Stan shot an angry look at Wendy" I'm not deaf you know. Besides I had good reasons to hide our family history information".

wendy chuckled at that and looked at Stan again " oh I know Mr. Pines. I was just pointing out the fact that you all know how to hide important information involving your family,"

That made Dipper smile a bit. It was true after all. His great uncle had to hide the fact that he had a twin brother for 30 years.

" I guess the apple truly doesn't fall far from the tree in this family,".

Dipper then turned his attention to everyone else " I'm guessing you all are wondering at whether Pacifica did indeed become infertile?"

everyone nodded.

" The answer is no but-" he looked down at the ground " but you can all guess it left emotional scars with Her,"

everyone nodded in agreement.

" anyways," Dipper looked up from the ground and to his sister " Pacifica would like to see you in our room,"

Mabel nodded and made her way up to Dipper and Pacifica's room. Dipper followed close behind but paused to face everyone one more time.

"Can you all maybe try to be quieter please?. atleast until Pacifica is feeling better please,"

everyone said "sure," in response to Dipper's request.

Dipper nodded and then made his way up to where Pacica was, while everyone else entered the house and continued the party. Everyone knew though that the party wasn't exactly going to be the same for the remainder of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

_Knock knock_

Pacifica sat herself up in the bed that she was laying on and looked towards the door.

"sigh, is that you Mabel?"

"yeah and Dipper. Can we come in?" Mabel asked from the other side of the door.

" sigh, sure I guess,".

The door opened and Mabel and Dipper walked into the room and joined Pacifica on the bed.

" How are you feeling?" Mabel asked.

Pacifica just looked down at the bed " how do you think? After 6 years after that incident, not coming to my wedding,and now showing up on my 5th year anniversary of being married to tell me this life is attention seeking and gosh knows what else" she then looked up to Mabel " how the hell do you think I'm feeling" she shouted at her with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Mabel just looked at her and said nothing. She then turned her attention to Dipper who was looking at both of them. He silently nodded his head giving Mabel the approval to speak. Mabel then looked back at Pacifica who was looking at the bed again with her head hung low.

"Hey listen Pacifica, forget your parents. You have me,Dipper, grunkle stan and Ford and everyone else here who love you," Mabel said trying to brighten the mood.

Pacifica though just kept looking at the bed saying nothing which made Mabel frown.

" come on Paz it's your anniversary of being married to my brother, and Dipper's any my birthday too. We can still have fun in the end,"

Pacifica just kept staring at the bed without even saying a word.

"fine I'll let Dipper handle this,".

Mabel then moved over to allow Dipper to talk to her.

"Hey," he said.

"leave me alone Dipper," Pacifica mumbled.

Dipper placed a hand on her shoulder " I'm not going to,".

Pacifica swiped the hand away and shot her head up " I said leave me alo-',.

She stopped once she saw Dipper's face. He was giving her a face she'd seen before. It was a face of concern,sadness,and worry wrapped in one. Pacifica then turned her head to see Mabel. She too was showing the same exact face Dipper had. Seeing this made Pacifica feel sick. She was about to tell off the two people that helped her become the person she was. She lowered her head feeling ashamed.

" Dipper, Mabel I'm so sor-,"

she was cut off by the twins enveloping her in a hug.

"it's ok Paz we understand. After all they hurt us too that day," Mabel replied as she started to rub Pacifica's back.

Dipper meanwhile rubbed her hair and brought her face to his right shoulder to lean on. Pacifica gave into it and buried her face into his shoulder giving into the moment all 3 of them were having.

" I see you're all feeling better," a female voiced replied from behind them all. Dipper,Mabel,and Pacifica turned to see Wendy at the door.

" Wendy how much did you hear?" Dipper asked.

" All of it man,". She then walked over to the bed and looked at Pacifica" you're lucky to be a part of this family Pacifica. Cherish it,".

Pacifica smiled " I have been for the last 5 years,".

Wendy smiled back and then turned her attention to Dipper.

" you're very lucky to have fallen for her dude'".

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and smiled " yeah I guess I am,".

"Hey what about me?". Mabel asked.

Wendy laughed and looked at Mabel " how can I forget you Mabel. You were the first person to see that Pacifica here had some good in her,".

Mabel smiled at that" well I guess some competitive golf changes a person's persepective. Speaking of which," Mabel looked at Pacifica " we gotta do some golf soon girl,".

That elicited an audible laugh from Pacifica " we sure do Mabel. But I'm going to bring my all game with it,".

everyone laughed in unison after that.

"well I think everything is good here. I'm returning to the party. see you 3 soon, oh and congrats Dipper and Pacifica on taking the next step in this relationship'". Wendy replied happily as she left the room leaving all 3 alone again.

"I'm going to join her," mable hopped off the bed and made her way to the door but stopped at it and looked over her shoulder " you two coming?" She asked.

Dipper and Pacifica just looked at eachother briefly before looking at Mabel.

"you go ahead Mabel. Dipper and I need some alone time,". Pacifica replied while holding Dipper's left hand.

Mabel nodded and left the room, and closed the door leaving Dipper and Pacifica alone in their room.

They both looked at eachother, neither sure what to do or say. There were a lot of things that needed to be discussed but neither wanted to make the first move. After about a minute of staring it was Dipper who decided to make the move. He leaned in and kissed Pacifica briefly on the lips. She made an audible moan after he kissed her which made him smile. Dipper then decided it'd be best to start the conversation.

" Listen Pacifica uh you know what I said earlier about forgiving your parents?"

Pacifica crossed her arms over her chest " yeah that's not happening anymore. Especially after what just happened,".

Dipper put his hands up defensively " I know I know but even I've come to the conclusion that I can't forgive them. That's where I was trying to go here,".

Pacifica dropped her arms and just looked at him " so I'm guessing you made a mistake again huh,".

" I call it being to hopeful,"

pacifica chuckled at that " wouldn't be the first time you've experienced that,".

"hehe yeah I guess you're right,".

"so,".

so,".

" think we should rejoin the party or not?" Pacifica asked.

Dipper started to rub his chin as he thought out what they should do next. Yes there was a lot to discuss but the party was still going on. It would seem a little rude not to join the party again. But at the same time everyone would understand why they'd need to take some time off of it. After debating for a bit he finally made his decision.

" I think we should rejoin the party. But afterwards we are going to have this conversation. Sound like a plan?"

Pacifica nodded her head " yeah that sounds like a plan,". She then grabbed his left hand with her right hand" shall we be on our way then?"

Dipper smiled and squeezed her hand a bit tighter " yes we shall,".

they then both got off their bed, hands locked together and left their room to join everyone at the party.


	7. Chapter 7

As Dipper and Pacifica exited their room something caught their attention. The house was quiet, like no noise whatsoever. Dipper knew he asked for everyone to keep their voices down. But Hearing nothing in the house was getting him a bit nervous. After a minute of just listening to the silence Dipper spoke.

" Where is everyone?".

Pacifica then grabbed Dipper's hand and looked at him.

" I think I know where they are".

she then dragged Dipper with her down the stairs,through the kitchen, and to the back door. Once they arrived at it Pacifica's hunch was correct. Everyone from the party was outside in the backyard hanging out. Pacifica then turned to Dipper and looked at him.

" Should we join them?" She asked.

Dipper nodded " yes we should, but maybe I should be the one to talk first,"

"fine by me" Pacifica said.

They then both walked out the door to join everyone.

"hey guys what's going on?" Dipper asked as he and pacifica made their way to everyone.

Everyone turned around to see them. But instead of showing happy faces towards them their faces had the look of concern or sadness. This made Dipper and Pacifica stop in their tracks instantly.

"Guys what's wrong?" Dipper asked with a concerned voice.

Suddenly Ford appeared in front of everyone.

" Dipper we need to talk. You should join too Pacifica, follow me",.

Dipper and Pacifica followed ford to a bench in the backyard and sat down besides him.

"Great uncle Ford what's wrong? And why is everyone having a look of concern or sadness?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper remember that Dimension I told you about?".

Dipper nodded " yeah the one with Arnold and the others. What about it?".

"You see here we may have a bit of a problem," Ford then put his hand in his left pocket and brought out the device he showed Dipper earlier in the night.

"you see these two dots?"

Dipper looked at the device and nodded. " yeah I see them, what about them?"

Ford just sighed before continuing " those two dots represent our Dimension and Arnold's and..." he took a quick pause" they're on a collision course with eachother,".

Dipper's eyes went wide and he kept playing what ford said in his head. " _They're on a collision course with eachother"._ Just repeating that sentence made Dipper's face turn pale and his stomach feel sick. He couldn't believe it. His dimension and the one where this Arnold person lived were on a collision course with eachother. Pacifica who was watching the whole thing saw the change in Dipper and it got her worried. She instantly ran over to him and started whispering in his ear.

" Dipper we will find a way to get through this", she kept whispering to him.

She knew full well that Dipper was about to break down there. But she was determined to not let that happen. So she then wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. After about a minute of hugging him Dipper responded by hugging her back. She then looked up and saw he was looking down at her.

"thanks Pacifica," he whispered.

she just smiled at him.

"you're welcomed," she whispered back at him.

Pacifica then let go of the hug and returned to her spot. Dipper meanwhile looked at Ford again.

"sorry for that Ford," he said.

Ford just nodded his head.

"it's ok Dipper,".

"so," Dipper paused. He knew what he was going ask wasn't going to be easy to say, but he knew he had to say it. " how long do we have?".

Ford just looked down at his device and then back at Dipper

"we have 1 month to prepare," he said.

Dipper's eyes widened. A month, they only had a month to prepare. He thought they would have more time. What Ford said though made that not a possibility. Dipper's mind starting racing, how were they going to prepare for it. He then looked to Pacifica to see if she could help out. He saw her staring back at him and giving him the signals to take a deep breath. Dipper did that until he calmed down again. He then looked at Ford once more and spoke.

" Ford how are we going to prepare for this?"

Ford just looked at him " we will find a way Dipper. After all we all found a way of defeating Bill!"

Ford did have a point there. They did find a way to defeat Bill. With that said Ford called everyone over to discuss the discussing,how,where, and when everyone would come together on the day both dimensions would collide it was time for the party to end. Dipper who was sitting on the bench the whole time got up and faced everyone.

"well it's been nice having you all here, even if it didn't go as well as I had hoped", Dipper said to everyone.

mayor Tyler then approached dipper from the crowd. " it's ok Dipper the party was good even with the issues. But we all know the plan and we are ready for it".

hearing mayor Tyler say that eased some of Dipper's worry. "Thanks Mayor,".

"No problem Dipper, Anyways I think it's best we all go now. Sound good?"

Dipper nodded in response. " yeah sounds good,"

Dipper took one last look at everyone and thanked them for coming to the birthday party. Everyone in response said it was no big deal and said they enjoyed the party before they left. Once everyone was gone Mabel approached Dipper and hugged him

"It's ok bro bro we will make it through this. After all we made it through weirdmaggedon and came out alive from it!".

Dipper smiled at Mabel and hugged her back " I know Mabel. It's just that I'm concerned for not just us, but Arnold and his friends too. They have no idea what's going to happen to them", he pointed out.

Mabel let go of the hug and looked up at Dipper " I know bro but whatever happens we will find a way. And so will this Arnold person too. You just got to believe that ok?

"Ok" Dipper replied.

Great!, now then how about we go off to bed. I need to rest after this party we had" Mabel said.

" Fine by me and... wait", Dipper took a quick look of the yard " where's pacifica?"

Mabel started giggling " oh Pacifica? She went inside while everyone was leaving. She told me to tell you to meet her in your room for some _alone_ time,".

Dipper immediately ran into the house leaving Mabel laughing outside at how quickly he ran into the house

" always quick to his feet with Pacifica my bro bro is,". Mabel then smiled and followed after Dipper thus concluding their 25th birthday.


	8. Chapter 8

_1 month later_

" Dipper," Mabel shouted from upstairs. " Are you ready?"

Dipper, who was downstairs shouted back "yeah Mabel i'm ready, so is Pacifica, we just-"

 _rumble_

"That's the fifth earthquake we've had in the last 30 minutes," Dipper said annoyed.

" well what are we waiting for?" Mabel said as she descended the stairs and joined Dipper. " let's go,".

" We can't yet," Dipper said while pointing to the bathroom behind the stairs. " Pacifica is still in their throwing up,".

"STILL, come on bro you said you two were ready,".

"We are, it's just she still having that stomach bug and-"

There conversation was cut short as the bathroom was swung open revealing Pacifica.

" PACIFICA!" They both said as they ran over to her.

"are you feeling ok?" Mabel asked.

"Do you need anything?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica raised her hands up and stopped their questions. "No I'm fine, let's get moving shall we,".

Dipper and Mabel then looked at eachother and nodded.

"alright, let's go," Pacifica said as she started to walk out the door.

Dipper and Mabel followed after her to the car all three of them shared together . As they approached it they all stopped to take one last good look at the home they shared together for the last 5 years.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"hmm?"

"What's going to happen to us and this place?" Asked with concern

" Sigh, I honestly dont know Mabel, I honestly don't know,".

They then both looked at Pacifica who was remaining quiet during their whole exchange.

"Pacifica why are you being so quiet?" Mabel asked.

"I'm just remembering all the good and bad memories of this town that I've experienced throughout my life. And how its all going to change in a few hours, if not less,". Pacifica said with sadness in her voice.

All Mabel could do was hug Pacifica at that moment. " don't worry Paz, no matter what comes next I know we will be able to handle it, isn't that right Dipper?

Dipper nodded and then joined in on the Hug, " yeah no matter what happens we will be able handle it Pacifica,".

Pacifica could only smile as the two most important people in her life gave her the comfort she needed. "Thanks you two, I really needed that,".

" No problem Pacifica," they said in unison.

"So how about we go now hmm?" Pacifica asked them as she let go of their hug.

Mabel and Dipper nodded in agreement and then entered the car with Pacifica right behind them. Once they were all seated in the car they took once last look at the house before they left

"if this place is still standing after this, we will have to rebuild it," Dippervrepled

Pacifica and Mabel nodded silently as Dipper then put the car in motion thus leaving their home behind as he drove the car off to the mystery shack.

 _20 minutes later_

"Alright we've arrived,". Dipper said as he pulled up to the mystery shack.

The mystery shack was crowded like no other time in its existence. Tents scattered it's grounds, humans, and mythical creatures walked about preparing for the inevitable. As Dipper,Mabel,and Pacifica existed their car they spotted Wendy caring some lumber to the front door of the mystery shack.

"Wendy!,". They all exclaimed as they ran towards her.

Wendy turned her head and smiled as they all joined her. " what's up dudes?"

"You know," Dipper began " getting ready for a life that's going to change forever, Pacifica is feeling a little sick, and just trying to process that today is the day everything changes,".

Wendy looked towards Pacifica, who was avoiding her gaze. " Say Dipper and Mabel, can you guys go check in with your family. I need to chat with Pacifica for a moment,".

"Uh sure I guess, c'mon Mabel we might as well spend some time with our folks," Dipper said as he made his way into the shack

Mabel took a look at Wendy " you sure you want to have a one on one discussion with Pacifica?"

Wendy just smiled at her " don't worry Mabel it'll be a quick chat,"

" ok,"

Mabel then walked to the mystery shack and entered it. Once Wendy saw Mabel enter the mystery shack she then dropped the lumber she was carrying and then looked at Pacifica again

"Have you told them yet?".

" I don't know what you're talking about," Pacifica whispered without looking at Wendy directly.

"c,mon I know you're pregnant Pacifica.

Pacifica then turned and looked at her shocked " how'd you?"

" younger brothers remember?"

pacifica facepalmed herself " ugh I totally forgot about that,"

"it's alright Pacifica, you're not the only one who has forgotten that,"

Pacifica looked at Wendy with curiosity " Wait who else has forgotten that-"

 _Rumble_

Another earthquake started happening right at that very moment. Unlike the others though, this one kept on going and had a growing roar sound to it.

"Oh crap this must be it," Wendy said " I have to get to my family Pacifica so I'll see you after this if we survive it," Wendy shouted as she ran off to join her folks.

Pacifica stares at her leaving in shock " but I-"

" Pacifica," a male voice shouted from behind her.

Pacifica turned around just in time to see Dipper envelop her in a tight hug

" Hold on," he shouted as the roar becoming deafening now.

Pacifica did as she was told, and just in time too. Because at that moment they were lifted into the air as gravity started getting lighter as everyone started floating up to the sky.

"Dipper, Where's Mabel?" Pacifica shouted while looking at him, and not letting go.

"she's with the family," he shouted back.

Dipper." Pacifica shouted again

"what,"

" I'm pregnant," Pacifica shouted again.

Dipper was about to respond, but at that moment a huge flash of light happened. And then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ow my head," Dipper groaned as he came to his senses. "How long have I been out, I wonder if everyone is ok. The last thing I remember though is... PACIFICA,". He shouted.

Dipper then got up from the ground and started searching for her " PACIFICA," he shouted again as he made his way to the side of the mystery shack.

"Here," a voice called from behind a bush.

Dipper ran to the bush and saw Pacifica on the ground.

"Pacifica, are you ok?" Dipper asked as he nealt down besides her.

pacifica nodded" I just go a few scratches on my left arm, and the baby is ok too," she replied as she put her left hand over her lower abdomen.

Baby, Dipper couldn't believe it. He was going to be a dad to either a son or daughter . He suddenly felt a rush of emotion and hugged Pacifica on the spot.

" Parents, we're going to be parents," he whispered in excitement.

pacifica hugged him back and brought her mouth to his left ear " I know," she whispered back happily. " now then," she replied as she was finally starting to get up, with Dipper following suit, " should we go see if everyone else is ok".

" Way ahead of you two," a male voice said behind them.

Dipper and Pacifica turned their heads to see Ford standing on the other side of the bush. " you two are going to be our scouts to see if anything major has changed since the two dimensions have collided,".

" But great uncle Ford, are you sure we don't to help out with that?" Dipper asked. " we could be of great assistance," Dipper pointed out.

" Its alright Dipper, and before you ask. Mabel is fine, and has decided to help out here while you two get a bearing of how different gravity falls has changed. Speaking of which," Ford put his left hand in his left pocket and pulled out a phone and a map and handed them to Dipper.

"what are these for?" Dipper asked with curiosity.

" the phone is to contact us when you reach this destination," Ford then opened the map that Dipper was holding and pointed to a location he wrote on it.

" Here let me see that," Pacifica replied as she joined in on the two Pines men looking at the map. " 4040 vine street, Hillwood Washington huh. Looks like it'll be quite a walk,".

" It'll be about an hour to get to the outskirts of the city, but from there you two will probably be able to transportation to this address"

"understood " Dipper and Pacifica said in unision.

with that they said there goodbyes to Ford and headed off in the direction Ford wrote on the map.

 _1 hour later_

Dipper and Pacifica made it to the outskirts of the city known as Hillwood, and what they saw surprised them. It seemed like the city had sustained no damage whatsoever from the collision of the two dimensions. In fact it seemed like life was almost not affected at all.

"This makes no sense," Dipper said " there should be damage everywhere, why isn't there damage?"

" Maybe most of the energy was concentrated at gravity falls,". Pacifica pointed out

" Maybe, but we don't have time for this. We need to get to 4040 vine street," Dipper replied back.

"Well there's a bus over there saying it's going to vine street," Pacifica responded as she pointed to a bus on the other side of the road.

"Well then, let's go," Dipper replied as he started walking towards the bus.

Pacifica followed after him as he crossed the street and entered the bus. Once they were seated the bus took off to the dest8nation it was heading.

 _30 minutes later_

" Alright passengers, we've arrived at our destination. Please enjoy your stay at vine street," the bus driver responded over the bus radio.

Dipper and Pacifica left there seats and exited the bus. What they saw before them was a big red building with the address 4040 vine street written on it

Dipper couldn't help but laugh " well talk about coincidence, am I right,".

Pacifica started to laugh too " I know right, and here I thought we'd have to walk a bit.

" Haha agreed. Now how about we got knock on the door to see if anyone is home,".

Pacifica agreed to Dipper's statement there, and volunteered to do it. So he let her.

Once Pacifica reached the door she knocked on it 3 times before it opened. She was caught off guard by how sudden her knocks were answered. But she was more shocked and surprised to see who answered it. There standing before Pacifica was a young woman, no taller than she was. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue, she had a distinctive unibrow, a wedding ring and her hair was all the way down her back. But what caught her attention was a pink bow on top of her head. Pacifica was to fixated on it that she almost didn't hear the woman's response.

" Hello, my name is Helga shortman, or Mrs. Shortman if you want to be more formal. What can I help you with? The young blonde female said to Pacifica.

" Oh uh hi Mrs Shortman," Pacifica said as she got out of her daze. " I was wondering if you could help my husband and I," Pacifica motioned to Dipper to join her, and he did. " we got a bit lost in this city and felt like we needed to rest for a bit. Is it ok if we stay here momentarily?".

" Sure you can stay here, but just give me a moment," helga then turned her attention to the stairs behind her that were in the left side of the foyer " Hey football head, we have visitors here, and they need a place to stay," helga yelled up the stairs.

" Thry can stay here as long as they want but give a minute to get down there to greet them," a male voice shouted back.

Helga then turned her attention back to pacifica and Dipper. " By the way. What are your names?"

" My name is Pacifica Pines, and this is my husband Dipper," Pacifica replied as she pointed to Dipper.

" Dipper huh? That a unique name,".

" Actually it's my nickname," Dipper clarified " my real name is Mason,".

" Huh, a nickname you say. How'd you get this nickname?" Helga asked curiously.

" Its cause I have a birthmark on my forehead that looks like the Big Dipper,".

Helga could only smile at that bit of info " you know that reminds me of the nickname I gave to my husband many years ago. Speaking of which," Helga then turned her head back to the stairs. " Arnold are you coming down now?" Helga shouted again.

" I'm here," Arnold said as he descended the stairs and joined helga at the front door.

" Hi I'm Arnold shortman, or Mr shortman if you want to be formal," Arnold said as he extended his left hand.

Dipper extended his left hand and shook Arnold's. " hi I'm Dipper Pines and this is my wife Pacifica,".

" I know Arnold said with a smile. I overheard you talking with my wife about your name,".

Dipper and Pacifica immediately turned a bit red about that info.

" It's a bit personal ok," Dipper said with red cheeks.

" Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone about it," Arnold reassured them. Hearing that made Dipper and Pacifica relax a bit

" So do you want to come in? I can't help but notice your clothes look a bit messy," Arnold pointed out.

Sure enough he was right. Pacifica and Dipper's clothes were a bit dirty and had a few stains on them from them walking in the woods to get to hillwood.

" I think I'll pass, I have a phone call to make," Dipper said as he got the phone out.

" what's the phone call for exactly?" Arnold asked.

" Just family Stuff, Pacifica though can join you," Dipper said back to Arnold and helga.

" I sure can," Pacifica said happily.

" Great!," helga replied as she brought Pacifica inside with Arnold following behind the two girls, as he let Dipper close the outside door to talk on the phone alone.

" So? Helga began " would it be ok to know how you and your husband got together?"

Helga," Arnold replied stunned " I don't think she needs to tell you that"

" it's ok Arnold, I'll be happy to tell you two how I met my husband and how we got together,"Pacifica happily said. " But first I need a place to sit,".

" Oh I know a place. Follow me," helga said as she led Pacifica to the living room.

" Here you go Pacifica. You can sit on the green couch over there. While I take a seat on the green chair," Helga said as she led Pacifica into the living room.

Pacifica thanked helga and took a seat on the green couch before she turned her attention back at helga who was sitting comfortably on the green chair on the other side of the room. Arnold was also sitting in the chair with helga.

" So you want to know how I met my husband right?".

Helga and Arnold nodded together.

" Well," Pacifica began " I met him when we were 12 years old. But I wasn't exactly the nicest person to him back then,".

Helga smiled and looked at Arnold " remind you of someone?"

Arnold kissed the top of her head and then looked right back at Helga " indeed it does,".

Pacifica watched the small display of affection and let out an audible aww at seeing it. Arnold and helga heard it and could only smile at that response. They then turned their attention back to her

" so I'm guessing you want me to continue?" She asked them

They both nodded.

"ok well I wasn't exactly nice to him cause I was in some sort of rivalry with his twin sister at the time. It lasted for about half the summer. But then two incidents happened and well him,his sister, and I buried the hatchet with eachother,".

"What were these two incidents?" Helga asked.

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Anyways it took about 3 years for us to finally get together, and another 3 before he proposed to me,".

" I'm guessing he was pretty nervous when he proposed to you huh?" Arnold asked.

Pacifica nodded in response " he was extremely nervous and scared when he proposed to me. But the moment he got down on one knee, I jumped him,".

helga laughed at that " oh man you remind me of myself when football head here proposed to me,".

" Why do you call him that anyways?" Pacifica then looked at Arnold " no offense and all for me asking,".

Arnold just shrugged " none taken,".

" I call him that cause of the shape of his head, it looks like a football,".

Pacifica took a look at Arnold and realized helga was right. His head had a football shaped appearance to it.

" Huh which side of the family do you get that from?" Pacifica asked with curiosity.

" my mom's side," Arnold responded.

" Interesting, oh by the way. How long have you two known each other, been together. And everything else,".

" We've known eachother since preschool, have been together since the summer after 5th grade, and have been married for 5 years now," helga started. " but I'm guessing you want to know how long we've loved eachother right?"

Pacifica nodded.

" Well," Helga started " I've been in love with Arnold since the first day of preschool. He on the other hand started loving me during the summer after 5th grade," Helga pointed out.

" Wow the first day of preschool?" Pacifica said stunned " what did he do to make you fall in love with him at such a young age?"

" Well I think I'll tell that story at another time. It seems like your husband is here now,".

"huh?"

" Hi," a male voice said.

Pacifica turned her head slightly to the archway and saw Dipper standing there. He then entered the living room and joined her on the couch.

" How's it been going in here?" He asked Arnold and helga.

" Just fine," Arnold replied. "Your wife has just been having small talk with us and we've been enjoying it,".

" That's great to hear, anyways," Dipper then turned his attention to Pacifica. " Ford told me that he, Stan,Mabel,and Wendy will be arriving here within 2 hours or less,"

"What about your parents, Soos, and everyone else?" Pacifica asked.

" Ford said they'll come by when everything is taken care of,". Dipper then turned his attention to Arnold and helga. " I hope we're not intruding on your House here if a few more people come by,".

" You're not doing that at all," Arnold replied as he smiled at Dipper.

" Ok that's good," Dipper then shifted his attention back to Pacifica. " I think we should take a shower while we are waiting,".

Pacifica nodded in agreement. " hey helga, do you know where the shower is?"

" 3rd door on the left on the 2nd floor,"

" Thank you," Dipper and Pacifica answered in unison. They then got up from the couch and left the room. Thus leav8ng Arnold and helga alone.

" You know," Helga began " they remind me of us,"

Arnold leaned down and kissed her on the lips " they sure do, also," he kissed her again " I love you helga,".

Helga kissed back " love you too football head,".


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n** Go read deepvoice06's fanfic living with helga. I did a nod to her story in this chapter.

* * *

 _2 hours later_

 _Ding dong ding dong_

" I'm coming," pacifica hallored as she ran down the stairs and opened the front door to reveal ford,Stan,Mabel, and Wendy waiting outside.

" Welcome to 4040 Vine street!," Pacifica said as she led everyone inside the building.

" Hmm this apartment complex looks pretty cool," Wendy pointed out as she took a look around.

" It's not an apartment complex. It's a boarding house," Pacifica replied.

" A boarding house?" Mabel asked. " where are the tenants then?"

" They all left, last one named Oskar left about 4 months ago according to the owners," Pacifica said.

" And who are the owners exactly?" Stan asked.

"Stanley," Ford said shocked " The owners are Arnold and helga shortman remember?".

" Oh right, now I remember. I guess I hit my head pretty hard when we were all lifted up into the air,".

Ford rolled his eyes at stanley's Statement, but one thing did catch his attention.

" Oh right, Pacifica, do Arnold and helga know we aren't from this world?" He asked with a little bit of worry.

Pacifica just shook her head " nope, they don't. I was hoping you'd tell them Ford,".

" I plan to do that. Also where is Dipper by the way?".

" He's in the backyard eating a hotdog with Arnold and helga. Here I'll bring you all to him,".

Pacifica then led everyone out to the backyard where Dipper, Arnold,and helga were. Once they all made it out there, Dipper, who was enjoying his hotdog with two other folks, set eyes upon them all and waved them over.

" Hey guys, glad to see you made it," He said as he put his hot dog down on a plate.

" Likewise," Everyone except Pacifica said.

" So," Mabel asked looking at the two folks sitting on the opposite side of the table. " you must be Arnold and Helga right?".

Arnold put the hotdog he was eating and extended his left hand. " Yes I'm Arnold shortman. You must be Dipper's sister right?".

" Yep I'm Mabel Pines," Mabel then looked towards Helga " and you must be Helga right?".

Helga nodded " Yes I'm helga shortman. Wife of Arnold shortman,".

"Wife you say? How long have two been married?".

" 5 years," Helga said. " But I've loved him since the first day of preschool, and he's loved me since the summer after 5th grade. We also started dating at that time too,".

"Aww," Everyone except Pacifica and Dipper said in unison.

"You two must have the perfect relationship then,".

Arnold and helga shook their heads at Mabel's statement.

" Not exactly, you see helga put a tantric spell on me that started to affect me once I hit puberty,".

Everyone was surprised by the statement Arnold made.

" Wait? You're telling me your own wife did that to you?" Dipper asked stunned.

Helga and Arnold nodded.

" It was one of many things I regret now as a 23 year old adult woman," Helga said with shame.

" Did it affect you Arnold?".

" As I said, yes it did Dipper, and not for the better,".

"How long did it last?".

" Let's just say awhile,".

" Well I hope you two learned your lesson from this," Wendy said sternly at both of them.

" We did," Arnold and helga said together.

" Ok now that that's over with," Ford began " Arnold and helga. Have you two noticed anything different within the last like month?".

Arnold looked at Ford stunned. " Actually yes. For about a month a weird light has been seen outside this city. Do you know why?".

" Yes you see-" For the next hour Ford told Arnold ad helga that he and everyone else were from a different dimension. He told them that they all lived in a town called gravity falls, and that gravity falls was a place full of paranormal activity, and mythical creatures. He also brought up the fact that their own dimension was one of thousands out there. He also brought up how they all got here too, and why Arnold was seeing that weird light " so you see, that everything," Ford finished.

" Wow, I don't know how to process all of this," Arnold said stunned.

" I do, I'm callin phoebe,".

Helga then got her phone out and then typed in phoebe's cellphone number. A minute passed by before the call finally got through.

" Hi phoebe? It's Helga. Get everyone over to the boarding house immediately. Also call Arnold's folks and tell them to stop their hiking trip and get here too. it's an emergency got it? Ok good, bye,".

Helga then hung up the phone.

"Wow that was quick. You got yourself a keeper there Arnold," Stan said in awe at how quickly helga handled the situation.

Arnold wrapped an arm around helga and brought her close. " I sure do, now then how about we-".

" Hahahahahaha,".

Everyones faces except Arnold and Helga's paled instantly.

" Uh guys what's going on, why did I hear laughter," Arnold asked.

" It can't be?" Ford whispered.

" I thought we destroyed him? Wendy said.

" We did," Mabel shouted.

" Then how?" Pacifica said through anger.

" This can't be happening," Dipper replied in a panicked voice

" I didn't destroy my mind to see him return," Stan yelled.

All of the sudden a yellow floating triangle, with a black bow tie, and top hat appeared above them all.

" Well, well, well. It's good to be back," Bill said with joy.


	11. Chapter 11

" Man oh man, how I've missed being alive again," Bill said as he looked down upon the scared and confused faces below him.

" Oh look it's the Pines family, llama, ice bag, and acorn,"

"Acorns? We don't know anyone called acorn according to your weird nicknames," Mabel pointed out to Bill.

" Wait you don't know. Oh haha this is rich. Llama and pine tree are expecting,".

Mabel then turned her attention towards Pacifica. " You're pregnant?".

" Now is not the time Mabel!" Pacifica hissed as she didn't take her eyes off Bill.

" She's right shooting star. Now indeed isn't the time. Especially if you don't want anything happening to their child," Bill coldly said.

" you wouldn't?" Mabel said shocked.

" Oh I would, but-," Bill then looked at Arnold and Helga. " we have guests here. What's up hammerhead and football head?".

" Excuse me," helga replied shocked.

" You heard me me hammerhead," Bill then approached helga " I said what's up?".

" First off," Helga began" That's a nickname my husband has only called me since we started dating! And second, who the fuck are you?" Helga yelled.

" Oh right, where are my manners. The name's Bill cipher,".

" Bill Cipher? What did your parents not love you enough to give you a more intimidating name?".

Helga smirked at her own remark. She had no idea who this floating yellow triangle named Bill was, but she wasn't going to let him one up her in this name calling game he seemed to be doing.

" Oh you're feisty. I like that! Anyways- " Bill then looked at Helga's abdomen. " I see you're carrying an acorn too. You mortals really are an odd bunch," He then returned to his previous position above them all.

" I would like to take my revenge on all of you now, but I want to make it feel just perfect so until then. I bid you all farewell,".

Bill then disappeared leaving everyone there stunned and confused.

" Uh can some please explain to me what that was all about?" Arnold asked.

" That was Bill Cipher, a dream demon, and a being who is not to be trusted at all," Ford explained.

"Ok? But why is he seeking revenge on all of you?".

" Ford then took a scan of the buildings next door to the boarding house. " would it be ok if we had this a little bit more privately? I'd rather no one overhear us,".

"Sure!," Arnold then pointed to the boarding house roof. " We can go up there,".

" Thanks! Now then everyone how about we-"

" Wait," Pacifica said interrupting Ford. " I got two questions. First off why did Bill call you hammerhead. And second, Why are you wearing that pink bow? I know I probably should've asked you earlier but I didn't want to intrude if it was to personal,".

Helga just shrugged " I guess that Bill guy called me that cause when I was younger I had pig tails, and my mouth could go off in an instant. That's why Arnold gave me that nickname, and why I guess Bill referred to me as hammerhead too. As for the pink bow,".

Helga looked at Arnold and smiled. "He gave me a compliment on the first day of preschool about it. So it has significant meaning to it. I've also practically never taken it off since.

Pacifica then looked at Arnold " what was the compliment you gave her?".

Arnold smiled and wrapped his arms around helga. " I told her she had a nice bow because it was pink like her pants she was wearing that day,".

" And that's when I started loving him," Helga added.

"aww, that's so adorable," Pacifica then turned back to Ford. " you can continue now,".

Ford nodded " Anyways Arnold. Would you mind showing us up to the boarding house roof?".

"Not at all Ford. Everyone follow helga and I up to the roof ok,".

everyone nodded and followed Arnold and helga into the boarding house.

 _Boarding house roof_

" Alright everyone, welcome to the roof of the boarding house," Arnold said as he opened the door to reveal the roof on top.

" Thanks" everyone said as the made their way onto the roof.

Once everyone was suited they all looked at each other.

" So? Bill Cipher, what's his deal?" Helga asked.

" He's been out to get us for 12 years," Dipper said.

"Why?"

" We stopped his plans for world domination," Mabel added in.

" So you're telling me he's out for revenge cause you stopped his world domination plans?" Helga asked all of them.

Everyone nodded in response.

" Man that guy has issues,".

" You have no idea," Wendy said.

" well then I guess the first order of business is to-"

"Hey Arnold!," a male voice said from below.

Arnold looked over the board house roof to see Gerald and everyone else below him.

" Hey everyone! Come up here. You'll all see why Helga said it's an emergency,".

Everyone nodded and made their way into the boarding house. It took about a minute before the door leading to the roof opened. Revealing Gerald leading the group.

" Hey man what's going... on?" Gerald was surprised to see that Arnold wasn't alone. There were several other people there with him that Gerald didn't recognize.

" Arnold who are these people?" Gerald asked his friend.

"Gerald, everyone, why don't you all get situated first before I, or better yet one of our guests explain what's going," arnold said.

Gerald nodded and got situated, as did everyone else, and waited for Arnold to begin.

" So im guessing you're wondering why helga called you all over here saying it's an emergency right?".

Everyone nodded at Arnold.

" Well then I'll leave that to our guest ford," Arnold then let Ford approach everyone.

" Hello everyone. I'm guessing you're wonder who I, and the other folks here are right?".

Everyone nodded.

" Ok you see-," Ford explained to everyone who he and everyone else was, where they came from, what the place is like, why they showed up here, and what their current situation is. " so you see that's everything," he said.

Everyone remained there silent. To know that there were other dimensions with people out there was a lot for everyone to process properly. And to know a floating triangle has entered their world made some a bit nervous. After a minute of silence though, someone spoke up.

" So Mr Pines is there anyway to stop this?".

" There is a way but it seems to have not worked ms... what's your name? Ford asked.

" Phoebe Heyerdahl Johanssen. Wife of Gerald johannsen sir,".

Ford then looked at Arnold. " your friend is married?"l

" Yes, my best friend Gerald is married to helga's best friend phoebe. It happened a year ago too,".

" Ah ok then," Ford then looked back at phoebe " congrats on your marriage by the way,".

" Thsnk you Mr Pines,".

" Please, just call me Ford,".

" ok I will,".

" So is there anything else we need to know?" Gerald asked.

" Well," Arnold began " there is something that helga and I have been meaning to tell you all?".

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

" Helga and I, and Dipper and Pacifica are expecting kids!".

" Hooray!," Arnold's family cheered as they ran over to him and helga.

" Congrats son, we're so proud of you and helga," Miles said as he and Stella hugged Arnold.

" Thanks dad and mom,".

" Oh Eleanor I'm so proud that you and the president!" Gertie exclaimed happily.

" Haha yeah we are proud too," Helga replied back as she gave Gertie a hug.

" Also," Phil then looked towards Dipper and Pacifica " congrats on soon becoming parents too!,".

" Thanks," they replied together.

After Arnold's family congratulated him, everyone else followed suite, from Gerald and phoebe, to Rhonda and curly, al the way to Lila and Eugene who congratulated them last. Once the congratulations were all finished everyone decided it'd be best to kick back and enjoy the day.

 _8:00 pm_

"See you later Gerald," Arnold said to his best friend extending his hand to do their classic handshake.

Gerald extended his hand and did the handshake with Arnold" See you man, and keep me informed,".

Arnold shrugged at Gerald's statement " do we really have a choice?".

" Good point, anyways see you,".

"See you,".

once Gerald left, the only people left were everyone prior to Arnold's friends and family showing up.

" So, that's all your friends, and family huh?" Mabel said.

" Arnold shook his head. Just like Helga I met them on the first day of preschool. Well accept for Lila, she showed up during 4th grade.

" She seems like a nice person,".

" She is. Heck I had a crush on her once,".

" Hmm hey bro! Does that remind you of someone?" Mabel said to Dipper in a teasing manner.

" Mabel! I was 12 back then!".

" Yeah but you fell for me pretty hard," Wendy pointed out as she joined in on the conversation.

Dipper groaned " can we please go home,".

" uh bro, about the house,".

" What about it Mabel?".

Mabel sighed " It was destroyed when our dimension collided into this one".

" Oh that's just great," Dipper then looked at Arnold and helga " we wouldn't be causing any issues if we stayed here temporarily will it?".

" Not at all," Helga said.

" Stay as long as you want too," Arnold added.

" Thanks. Anyways I think it's best we all go in for the night,".

Everyone nodded at Dipper's suggestion and left the boarding house roof, and with it all the new memories and crazy events of the day.


	12. Chapter 12

_Inside helga's mind_

" Where, where am I?" Helga asked confused as she got a bearing of the dark place she was standing in.

" Youre in your own mind kid,".

helga recognized the voice.

" Show yourself Bill," She yelled.

Bill then appeared in front of helga " How's it going hammerhead?".

Helga crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him " just cut to the chase you flying yellow dorito. What do you want?".

" yeesh ok, ok. I just wanted to see how your life has been with your husband. Boy does it not look pretty,".

" Yeah I'm calling bullshit. My life has been perfect with my husband you asshole,".

" Hmm I'm not to sure about that. Hey why don't we ask him ourselves. Bill then snapped his fingers to reveal Arnold standing right beside him.

" Arnold? What are you?".

" Stay away from me helga," Arnold said coldly.

His response shocked her. It had been years since Arnold had said something like that to her. In fact the last time she recalled him saying it was when they had a fight in 8th grade. In the end though it all worked. But to see Arnold angry now made helga scared. Andvshe needed to know why.

" Arnold what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything!".

" You want to know what's wrong?".

Helga nodded.

" You're what's wrong helga. You picked on me for nearly half my life. You made our first 3 years of dating hell. You put a tantric spell on me when hit puberty, you didn't reply back to me while I was in San Lorenzo with my folks, and it took us 5 years for you to finally get pregnant. I swear I probably would've been better off with Lila or Ruth,".

" that's, that's not true," she replied stunned.

" You know it is true," he said " gosh I can't stand to even look at you anymore. Goodbye helga,".

Arnold disappeared leaving helga stunned and heartbroken.

" Man that was rough to watch. Anyways I'm here to make you an offer. Do you want to fix your relationship with your husband.

" Yes more than anything," Helga said through the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

 _" Helga,"_ a voice murmured,

" Great! Now then in return I'll need you to tell me everything. Got it?".

Helga nodded her head.

" _if you don't do something soon bill will soon overtake her,"_ another voice murmured.

" So all I have to do is tell you everything and it'll be fixed?".

Bill nodded " yes, now do we have a deal?" Bill asked again as he extended his hand.

" I, i-"

 _"HELGA,"_

"Aaaaahhhh," Helga screamed as she woke up.

" Helga are you ok?" A voice asked beside her.

Helga turned her head and saw Arnold looking at her with worry.

" Arnold? What, what happened?".

" You we're having a nightmare. Dipper knew it wasn't a normal one once you mention Bill,".

" Wait Dipper? Bill? Not normal nightmare? Huh?".

Arnold nodded " he's here in our room, and will happy to explain everything,".

" Huh?" Helga then looked over Arnold's shoulder to see Dipper standing by the doorway.

" Hey Helga, would you like me to explain what just happened?".

helga nodded.

" Ok. What you just experienced was Bill trying trying to make you second guess everything, bring out your insecurities, and try to make a deal with you. He did this with me actually back when I was 12.

" He did?".

Dipper nodded. " Yes he did, and I was to foolish enough to fall for his false promise and offer,".

" then why me?".

" Maybe he was going to use you in his grand plan to get revenge on us,"

" Wait so you're telling me that he was going to use me to get to all of you?".

"Seems like it,".

Helga stood up instantly and fisted her hands " I'm going to kill that asshole" she yelled.

" And you'll get the chance to do it. Just not right now," Dipper calmly replied.

Helga then sat back down and huffed " it better be soon then,".

" It will be, anyways-" Dipper then looked at Arnold " it's 3 in the morning and I need to go back to sleep. Are you sure you can handle it from here?".

Arnold nodded " yes, you can go back to sleep Dipper, and thanks for helping out,".

" No problem," Dipper then exited Arnold and Helga's room, and closed the door as he left.

Arnold then looked back at his wife once he knew Dipper was far enough down the hallway.

" Is their anything I can do for you?".

" Prove to me you love me,".

" In what way?".

" You know which way," Helga then kissed Arnold and pulled him on top of her.

" Oh that way huh?" Arnold replied as he broke.

Helga nodded " Yes that way,".

" Sure I can do that," He then smiled at her.

" I know you can," she smiled back at him,and then kissed him again.


	13. Chapter 13

_9:00 AM_

" So Bill entered Helga's mind huh?" Mabel asked Dipper as she was enjoying the pancakes she made herself for breakfast.

Dipper nodded " Yeah he did. The experience left her emotionally shaken too. Thank goodness Arnold was there to help me out,".

" Man I really sympathize with her,".

" Same Pacifica," Mabel said as she took a sip of orange juice " Anyways what do you think their sex life is like?".

" Mabel! We don't ask or need to know what that part of their life is like," Dipper yelled in shock.

" Oh come on bro, wouldn't you like to know. I mean come on. Arnold is 5"7 and very handsome. Helga too is beautiful and 5"10. Man their love life must be passionate too, am I right Pacifica?".

Dipper then immediately looked at his wife " You too Pacifica?".

She shrugged " Well yes! I mean look at us Dipper. We just started doing that literally a little over a month ago. But with Arnold and helga, it seems like they've been doing it for a while. I mean you've seen how much they care for each other, and love each other. And as Mabel said, they're very handsome people. So yes I too am curious to know what their sex life is like,".

" Our sex life is beautiful," a female voice replied.

They all turned their heads to see Helga and Arnold standing there in the archway.

" Oh uh hi Arnold and helga, er, how much of that did you hear?" Dipperasked nervously.

Helga Miles " All of it, but don't worry we will be happy to discuss that. Anyways can we join you 3?".

They all nodded, Arnold and helga then pulled up some chairs and then joined them at the table.

" So Mabel and Pacifica, you wanna know how our sex life has been?" Helga asked them.

They both nodded their heads.

" Are you sure?" She asked them again.

They nodded in agreement again, and smiled.

" Ok, we've had a sex life since he was 12 and I was 11,".

The smiles that Mabel and Pacifica had previously instantly fell, and their eyes grew wide.

" See! This is what happens when you ask about one's personal life involving sex," Dipper replied looking at the two girls briefly before looking back at Helga" I'm sure you have a good explanation for that right?".

Helga nodded " Remember the tantric spell?".

The 3 of them nodded.

" There's your answer," she said.

" So?" Mabel began " Did it make your relationship difficult?".

Arnold and helga nodded together.

" It made me very moody, and sexually frustrated," Arnold said.

" We also fought nearly constantly too, also football head here got so bad that he turned to porn to ease his frustration too,".

Mabel and Pacifica narrowed their eyes at Arnold.

" Hey!" He responded defensively " I knew it wasn't right,".

" Sure," The two girls said as they rolled their eyes.

" Ha ha, man football head. Had I known these two girls would scare you, then I would've thrown you to them instead of going to Dr Bliss or to church to confess your past sins before we got married,".

" You're religious?" Dipper asked Arnold as he joined in on the conversation.

" Im Roman Catholic," Arnold said.

" I'm agnostic on my end, but I did go to church as a kid on a few rare occasions. Granted one was for a marriage, so there's that," Helga said. " Anyways what about you 3,are you all religious?

They all shook their heads.

"We are all agnostic on our ends, though for Dipper and me, we did celebrate Hanukkah and Christmas as kids,".

" Your family is part Jewish and Christian? Helga asked Mabel.

Mabel nodded " Yep! Our dad is Jewish, and our mom is Christian. Names are Abraham and Mary too!".

" Huh interesting," Helga then looked at Pacifica " what's your story Pacifica?".

" Parents didn't want me to be part of a peasant's religion,".

" Peasant's religion? Your family is rich?".

" Pretty much, but my parents are complete assholes,"

" Rough home life I'm guessing?".

Pacifica nodded at helga.

" You have no idea,".

" Oh but I do,".

Pacifica looked at helga with curiosity.

" Perfectionist sister,alcoholic mom, workaholic dad, forgetting my own damn name too, and not paying attention to me most of the time. My childhood wasn't easy. That's another reason I fell in love with my husband. He was the first one give attention to me, and actually cared about my well being,".

" Aww," Pacifica and Mabel replied together. " That's so sweet!," They said.

Helga smiled " It is, Anyways anymore things that need to be asked?".

" Oh right. Helga are you feeling better?" Dipper asked her.

" Yes I am Dipper. My husband was able to help me feel better, and reassure me that my own fears and insecurities that Bill made me feel were way overblown,".

" What were they exactly?".

" The fact that I was his own personal bully for nearly half his life, that our relationship was hell for the first 3 years, the tantric spell. Me not writing or talking to him for 3 years when he went to a foreign country with his parents, and the fact that it took us 5 years for me to get pregnant,".

Dipper then looked at Arnold " Is all of that true?" He asked concerned.

" Not exactly," He said " Yes helga was my own personal bully, but she was also really amazing as a kid, so it was a complicated thing in elementary school. The tantric spell was our worst part, but we overcame that. Our relationship was a bit rocky at first, but it wasn't hell. As for her not responding, I understood why she didn't do it. She was scared is all, and since you know her home life now. Then you can understand why. As for the 5 years until she got pregnant, again due to home life. She was scared that she'd end up like her mom, and wouldn't be a loving mother at all. It wasn't until 1 month ago that she told me she was ready to have a kid. Now look at us. We are expecting our first child!".

Everyone smiled after Arnold's speech and congratulated helga for feeling better too.

" Thanks everyone for the congratulations and thank you Dipper for helping me out,".

" No problem helga. Bill had to be stopped. I'm just glad your husband was there to help out too,".

" Well I'm nothing without her in my life, so I had to stop Bill from possessing her,".

"What do you mean by you're nothing without her Arnold?" Mabel asked.

" Well aside from being my wife, it had to do with her being amazing as a kid. She helped me locate a daughter for one of the boarders that use to live here, she helped save our neighborhood from a rich billionaire who wanted to destroy our neighborhood to build a giant mall or something like that. She let me win a spelling bee contest. She went on a date with me under a name I had with an international pen pal. The date turned out to be really important cause she helped me get over a crush on a girl named Ruth. She comforted me when Lila rejected my feelings for her, and so many other things. What really made her amazing though was that she helped me find my parents who had been missing in a country called San Lorenzo for 10 years. The native people threw me a ceremony for helping them wake their parents up from an illness, which is also why my folks didn't come home for 10 years. But I felt like helga deserved the credit too. So when I returned to the country I asked them to build a statue of her. They were happy to do that, and now there's a statue of her in their village. Anyways it was after saving my parents that I realized I loved her. If it wasn't for her in my life, then things would've turned out very differently for me honestly. So yeah, that's why I'm nothing without her in my life,".

Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica were left there stunned. They had a hunch that Arnold and Helga's relationship was special. But they had no idea how special it was until now. They all then looked at helga who was smiling at them all.

" Wow you're realizing amazing," Pacifica replied complimenting her on what she did.

" Thank you Pacifica, anyways where are Wendy, Ford, and Stan?".

"Wendy is with her family in gravity falls," Mabel said.

" Ford and Stan are also there too. But Ford needs help to defeat Bill," Dipper said.

" Hmm I'm sure my friend Phoebe can help him out there. She's a brilliant, smart, and helpful person. So I'm sure she'd be happy to help him out,".

" Really? You mean it? Oh thank you Helga!," Dipper responded with happiness knowing Ford would get help.

" It's the least I can do Dipper, besides as I said I want to kill bill. So if phoebe can help your great uncle defeat him. Then that's good news for me, and everyone else. Anyways how about Arnold and I give you a tour of our city? Sound good?".

They all nodded, cleaned up their breakfast, and then joined Arnold and Helga by the boarding house door to go on this tour the two of them would give them.


	14. Chapter 14

" And this is where Arnold and I went to elementary school," Helga said as she pointed to the school in front of them all.

" Huh thi is a nice school you have here," Pacifica said.

" Yeah it does have its good parts. Like the playground was always a great place to hang out," Helga said reminiscing on the memories of her elementary school days.

" Also don't forget about Mr . Simmons," Arnold added.

" Haha oh man how can I not forget him. He was something else!".

" Mr Simmons?" Mabel asked.

" He was our 4th and 5th grade teacher. Very nice guy, and always tried to bring the best out in all of us," Arnold replied.

" Also we met his partner during 4th, on thanksgiving to be more precise too!,".

" Partner? As in?,".

" Yes Dipper, as in Mr Simmons is interested in the same sex. He even got married to his partner 7 years ago,".

"AAAHHHHH " Mabel screamed " YOUR ELEMENTARY SCHOOL TEACHER IS IN A SAME SEX RELATIONSHIP? AHHHHHH,".

" Your sister is a supporter of lgbt right?" Helga asked Dipper as she covered her ears.

Dipper nodded " Yes she is. I am too, as is my my wife!," Dipper yelled back.

" Awesome! Football head and I are too," Helga yelled back again.

" AAHHHHH * cough* air * cough* need air," Mabel said as she bent down to catch her breath from the overjoyed screaming she did.

" You ok there sis?" Dipper asked as he lowered his hands covering his ears.

Mabel took one deep inhale, and exhale before standing up straight up " Yeah I'm fine bro. Sorry for that scream by the way helga,".

Helga shook her head at Mabel "Don't worry about it, you remind me of my screams as a preteen actually,".

Really?".

Helga nodded " Yes. I had one heck of a scream as a preteen. Just ask Arnold here,".

Everyone then turned their attention towards him.

" It's true! Her screams were loud. Now granted I never really was in the presence of her screams. But I could've sworn I heard them back then,".

"You probably did,".

" Arnold then looked at Dipper with confusion " What do you mean?"

" Ford told me a few dimensions have the ability for one's soulmate to hear them scream, even when they're miles away from each other. I guess your dimension has that ability,".

Helga looked at Dipper with surprise. " Wait are you serious?".

Dipper nodded " Yes I'm serious".

" Yes I knew it!" Helga practically yelled.

" huh what do you mean?".

" Mind if I help explain?" Arnold asked as he walked up and stood next to helga.

" Sure,".

" Well you see Dipper, when helga and I were in 4th grade, she had one loud scream. It was so loud that I thought I could hear her from miles away. Heck Gerald thought I was nuts back then, and thought it was all my imagination. Granted he didn't tell me he thought that back in the 4th grade. But he brought up the fact that he thought I was crazy back then during a school event back in the 8th grade. Now though I can tell him I wasn't crazy, so thank you Dipper,".

" No problem Arnold, anyways what's up with helga?".

Arnold looked at his wife who was smiling and looking up the sky.

" Oh she's having a inner monologue moment. It should end any-"

" Oh wonderful Dimension, even you knew Arnold and I were destined to be together back then. Oh how sweet you are," She said openly in pure bliss.

" Wow, your wife is really good at poetry," Pacifica said surprised by Helga's poetic outburst.

Arnold smiled " Yeah she's is. She's been doing it since 4th grade too. Heck she even wrote poetry books dedicated to me back then too.

" Would it be cool if I could read them?" Mabel asked.

" Well you'll have to take that up with my wife. She's a bit protective of those thing. Oh! speaking of which," Arnold then snapped his fingers in front of helga " Helga?".

Helga lowered her head and looked at Arnold " Yes my... oh! Oh shit. You all heard that poetic outburst right?".

Everyone nodded.

" Helga groaned and buried her head in her hands " Fuck! You weren't all suppose to hear that,".

" And why not?" Mabel said.

" Because it's private," Helga replied.

" Honestly helga it wasn't that bad. Heck I liked it truthfully," Pacifica said.

helga then rose here head out of hands and looked at pacifica. " You really mean that?".

Pacifica nodded " I do, and my husband and sister in law can agree to that too?".

" We can," they replied together.

" Well um? Thanks everyone. I guess i don't have to worry about being judged by you all now huh?".

All three of them nodded their heads to Helga's statement.

" ok good, so, is there any other place football head and I haven't shown you yet?".

" Well," Dipper started " you showed us dinoland, Gerald's field, the preschool you and Arnold went to, downtown hillwood, this school, the park, the aquarium, and where Arnold's parents and grandparents live now. Unless you plan on showing us where your family lives. Then I guess that's everything,".

" Well I'm not introducing you to my family as of now. So I guess we are done with a tour of this city? Is that ok?,".

they all nodded.

" Ok, so, want to head back to boarding house?," She asked all of them.

Everyone nodded, so with that they all headed back to the boarding house after a long day on tour of the city.


	15. Chapter 15

_10:00 pm_

 _knock knock_

" Come in," Dipper and Pacifica responded together.

The door to their room opened up to reveal helga standing in it.

" Hey guys. Can I come in?".

They both nodded at helga. She then walked into their room and joined them 9n the bed.

" Is it ok if I ask something?".

" Sure, what is it helga?". Dipper said.

" Oh I'm sorry Dipper. I was actually asking Pacifica".

"Oh? Ok, what's up helga?" She asked.

" You said your parents are assholes and you had a hard home life right?".

Pacifica nodded " Yes I did. I'm guessing you want to know how bad it was huh?".

" Yes I do. If that's ok?".

" It's fine Helga. Besides I knew sooner or later this topic would be brought up.

Pacifica then explained how her parents made into something she didn't want to be. A bully to those that her parents saw as less than them. She also explainedhow they controlled her through ringing a bell, that meant she was stepping out of line with them. She then explained that it was Dipper and Mabel who helped her see the real her, both inside and out. Hearing tha5 part made helga smile, but it was short lived because Pacifica then brought up how her folks tried to sterilize her.

" wait WHAT?" She shouted in shock.

Pacifica nodded her head. " Yeah, they tried using some plant to make me infertile because they didn't want me to reproduce with a commoner,"

" Commoner? As in your husband?".

Pacifica nodded again " Yes helga. As in my own husband Dipper,".

" Geez, they really are assholes huh?".

Pacifica nodded her head again. " Yeah they really are a bunch of-"

" AAAAAHHHHHHHH" a voice yelled from down the hallway.

" Wait was that Arnold?" Dipper asked.

He didn't get a response because at that moment helga jumped from their bed and ran towards where her and Arnold slept together.

" We should follow her," Pacifica said as she got out of the bed and followed after helga.

" I guess i have no choice but to get involved now," Dipper said to himself as he got out of the bed and followed after Pacifica and helga.

Dipper and Pacifica then ran down the hallway towards an open door on the left which was Arnold and Helga's room. Once they got there what they saw terrified them. Arnold was convulsing violently on the ground, while helga was in a corner shaking back and forth against the wall.

" What's wrong with him?" Helga asked Dipper in a panicked voice.

" It's Bill, he's in his mind and is trying to control his body,".

Dipper then ran over and started shaking Arnold." Arnold? Arnold? Can you hear me?" Dipper asked as he kept shaking him.

There was still no response as Arnold's body kept shaking. Dipper then looked at helga in the corner, and got an idea.

" Helga. I need you to wake up Arnold. He was able to wake you up when bill entered your my best guess is that you can do the same for him. Can you do it?"

Helga stop shaking back and forth and suddenly stood up. " Like hell yes I can," She then ran over and pulled Arnold away from Dipper and towards her.

" Arnod? It's me helga, can you hear me?"

Arnold groaned and stop shaking. Everyone started to feel slightly relieved that he gave a response, and his body stopped shaking. But they didn't let their guard down. Especially helga who gripped onto Arnold harder.

" Arnold can you hear me? Don't let Bill win. You're better than this. I need you in my life Arnold," she then placed her left hand on her her stomach " Our child needs his dad too. Please Arnold come back.

" H-helga?" Arnold's eye's suddenly opened up and met Helga's eyes. They both staired at each other for a brief moment before Arnold wrapped his arms around her, and started crying openly. Helga then brought her hands to his back and started rubbing it.

" Shh, it's ok Arnold. I'm here,".

Arnold shook his head and brought her closer to him " It's not ok helga. I saw you and our child die right in front of my eyes while bill laughed like a maniac too. He made me feel like I could do nothing to protect you and our child from dying too,"

Helga then stopped rubbing Arnold's back and then look straight at him " But that was all in your head. He was playing games with you football head,".

" But I,".

" No buts mister. Bill was playing mind games with you. Just like he did with me. In the end we will defeat that flying dorito, got it!".

Arnold nodded at Helga.

" Good, now then," she then turned her attention to Dipper and pacifica. " Thanks Dipper for helping out,".

" No problem helga,".

" And pacifica,".

" Yes helga?".

" If you ever need help with your folks I can introduce them to my fists,".

Pacifica smiled at her " I'll definitely keep that in mind if i ever see them again,".

Dipper and Pacifica then said their goodbyes and left the room, closing the door behind them.

" So football head. Have any idea what we could do next?" Helga asked.

" Hmm well there is one thing," Arnold then kissed helga on the lips softly before he pulled back.

" Oh? That huh?".

Arnold nodded " Yes that," he then brought her into a more passionate kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

_10:00 AM_

" So? when will ford be ready to defeat Bill?" Pacifica asked Dipper as they were walking through the park holding hands.

" He said it should take about a week,".

Pacifica then looked at Dipper worryingly.

" A week! How are we suppose to prepare and protect ourselves until then? I mean he's already terrorized Arnold and helga. Not to mention he's tried taking their bodies too,".

" I know, I know. It's annoying me a bit honestly. I mean Bill could attack at any moment and we wouldn't be prepared for it,".

Pacifica nodded to everything Dipper said. " also we still don't know how he returned, or how much powerful he's gotten,". She pointed out.

Dipper then stopped walking and started rubbing his arm " Actually about that,".

Pacifica crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Him. " what are you not telling hmm?".

" Remember that Bill statue?".

Pacifica nodded " Yes what about it?".

" Ford thinks that when the dimensions collided, it somehow broke apart. Thus releasing some energy that belong to bill. Apparently it was enough for him to reform,".

" Oh that's just great. So let me guess, we're going to have to destroy him by destroying his energy right? You know energy can't be destroyed right?,".

Dipper nodded in agreement " yeah, that's the part that Ford is having trouble with,".

"Didn't helga say her friend could help ford?,".

" Yes she did Pacifica. But I don't know if she has contacted her yet?" Dipper said.

" Hmm, well should we maybe ask her if she has contacted her when we get back?".

" We probably should. Also speaking of which. Do you think we should head back now?". He asked.

" Yeah we probably should,".

Dipper and Pacifica then held their hands together again and started the walk back to the boarding house.

 _At the boarding house_

" So helga? Have you told your friend to meet up with my great uncle ford?," Mabel asked as she was knitting a sweater.

Helga, who had been enjoying her cup of coffee, put it down and looked at Mabel " Yes I did. Phoebe told me she'd be there by early afternoon, or late morning. Heck I'll text her right now to see if she's arrived at gravity falls,".

Helga then reached into her left pocket and got her phone out.

 **Helga shortman:** _Hey phoebe, have you arrived at gravity falls yet?_

 **Partner in crime:** _Yes I have helga. Ford and i should have a answer to defeating bill by tomorrow_

 **Helga shortman:** _That's great! Keep me posted._

 **Partner in crime:** _will do helga,anyways Ford needs my assistance right now so see ya._

 **Helga shortman:** _See ya._

Helga then put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Mabel.

" Well Phoebe said your great uncle and her should have an answer to defeat bill by tomorrow,".

" Finally!" Mabel shouted with joy " Now we can rid of him once and for all. I need to tell Dipper that-"

" Um I'm not interrupting something am I?" A voice suddenly said.

Both girls looked to their side and saw Arnold standing in the archway by the living room.

Helga shook her head at her husband " Not at all football head. In fact why don't you come in here. There is some important news anyways,".

Arnold nodded and walked over to helga and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before joining her on the chair.

" So what's this news?" He asked her.

" Phoebe and Ford will find a way to defeat bill by tomorrow according to phoebe," she said.

" That's great! Now we just need to tell Dipper and Pacifica before-"

 _knock knock_

" I'll get it," Mabel said as she stopped knitting and went to the front door. Once she was gone Arnold and helga looked at each other.

" So you feeling any better?" Helga asked as she stared into her husband's eyes.

Arnold nodded " Yeah I'm feeling much better now. Thanks for comforting me, and bring me back last night helga".

" No problem Arnold. I wasn't about to let that asshole take control of you,".

" Yeah, I'm sorry I scared you, Dipper, and Pacifica last night,".

" It's ok Arnold. Bill is the one to blame. Not you," She said. Helga then wrapped her arms around Arnold and hugged him.

Arnold returned the gesture and buried his face into her left shoulder. " You really are my treasure helga. Don't ever forget that,".

" I won't," She said as she moved he face to his neck and started kissing it.

The two got to lost in their own world that they didn't notice that Mabel had returned with Dipper and Pacifica joining her.

" Wow Dipper. We haven't done that in awhile," Pacifica said as she looked at the scene before her.

Arnold and Helga quickly stopped what they were doing and looked at everyone.

" Oh uh hi guys. How are all of you Doing?" Arnold responded nervously.

" Oh we are fine Arnold. The question is, how are you doing?" Mabel responded with a devilish smile across her face.

" We're fine isn't that right helga?".

Helga just rolled her eyes and got off arnold.

" Don't mind him. He's just embarrassed at the moment. Anyways what's up?l.

" Well, My sister told me that our great uncle and your friend will have the answer to defeating bill by tomorrow. Is that right?" Dipper asked.

Helga nodded " that's right, phoebe did say that,".

" Well then. We were wondering. Would you like to see Gravity Falls?".

" Sure Dipper I don't see why not," Helga then looked at Arnold " feel like joining them football head?".

Not feeling embarrassed anymore he nodded in agreement.

" Alright then let's go to gravity falls,".

Everyone nodded at Helga's statement and made their way out of the boarding house and headed in the direction of gravity falls.


	17. Chapter 17

_O2: 00 pm Gravity falls_

" So this is Gravity falls huh?" Helga said as everyone took a walk into the downtown area of it.

" Yes it is. But as you can see, there's damage here due to the collision of our dimensions,". Dipper said.

Helga nodded in agreement. The downtown was a mess. Glass was broken in,roofs were ripped off, and cars were upside down. If helga hadn't had prior knowledge of the dimensions colliding, then she would've thought a tornado ripped through Gravity Falls instead.

" So where are we heading exactly?". Arnold asked.

" To the mystery shack," Dipper then looked over his left shoulder at Arnold and helga behind him. " it should take us about an hour to get there on foot. Will that be a problem?".

Arnold and helga shook their heads.

" Alright then. Follow me," He said.

 _1 hour later_

" And here it is. The Mystery Shack,". Dipper said as they all approached the building.

" This place? It looks a bit uh worn down, no offense," Helga said as she took a look at the building in front of her.

" None taken. It was like this when Dipper and I spent our first summer vacation here. Isn't that right bro?" Mabel said as she looked at her brother.

Dipper nodded " Yeah it was like this during our first summer here. Anyways I'm going to go knock on the door to see if anyone is here,".

He then made his way to the front door and knocked on it 3 times. After the 3rd knock the door opened up to reveal Soos standing there.

" Dude you made it".

He then hugged Dipper and then looked over Dipper's shoulders and saw Mabel and Pacifica standing there. "Hey Mabel, and Pacifica you made too,".

Both girls nodded and ran over to join in the hug.

" So your name is Soos? Arnold asked while he watched everyone hugging from where he stood in the front yard of the mystery shack.

Soos looked over Mabel's head and noded " yes my name is Soos dude, and you Are?.

" My name is Arnold. And this here is my wife helga," He said.

Soos looked at helga with curiosity " Would you happen to be friends with phoebe Heyerdahl?".

She nodded " Yes she's my best friend. I'm just wondering how you-"

" Helga!," a voice said in excitement.

Helga turned her head around just in time to see her 5'4 friend embrace her in a hug from behind.

Helga smiled and looked down at her friend behind her " Hey pheebs, how's it going?" She said as she adjusted her body and hugged phoebe back.

" It's great helga, just great. Ford and I found a way to defeating Bill,". She said with joy.

" And what is the way to defeat him phoebe?". Dipper asked as he let go of the hug he was in with Soos and everyone else.

Phoebe then let go of helga and turned her attention towards Dipper " Ever heard of dimension 0?".

Dipper shook his head " no I haven't," He said to her.

" Hmm ok, well from what Ford told me it's the original dimension. Hence the 0,". She said.

" Why didn't he tell me about it then?," Dipper asked.

" He was going to. But apparently he was in a rush. Hence why he didn't tell you about it,". She pointed out.

" Hmm I guess that makes sense, but I do wonder when he will get back?".

" Don't worry Dipper. I'm sure Ford will come back when-,".

 _Boom_

" What was that?" Mabel asked.

" It came from the forest," Pacifica said.

Just after Pacifica said that, Ford appeared from the forest covered in mud

" That's the first and only time I'm visiting that dimension," He shouted.

" Ford!" Everyone said as they ran over towards him.

" Are you ok great uncle Ford?" Mabel asked.

" What's dimension 0 like Ford?" Dipper asked.

" Want me to wash your clothes?" Pacifica asked.

" Did you get what you needed Ford?" Phoebe asked.

For rose his left hand up politely to tell everyone to stop talking. Everyone immediately stopped asking questions and waited for Ford's response. After a minute of catching his breath Ford was ready to talk.

" Ok first off, yes phoebe I did get what I needed. No I'm good pacifica, I'm fine Mabel just a bit muddy and bruised is all. And Dipper dimension 0 is the original dimension. It has a power known as the force in it where the good and bad sides of it are in constant conflict. That explosion you all heard by the way was me escaping an exploding ship. Apparently that dimension is in a war between droids and clone soldiers, so my stay was very brief. Anyways do you all want to know what I got that'll defeat Bill?".

Everyome nodded.

" Ok then, here's what'll help us defeat Bill," Ford then pulled out a device that look like a lunchbox.

" Er no offense Ford, but I don't see how this will help defeat Bill, or stop him from terrorizing my me and my husband," Helga said.

" No offense taken Mrs Shortman. Even I was a bit skeptical when I first saw this thing. But as you can see," Ford then opened up the device to reveal Bill's statue was inside it " I've already got one of the pieces to defeat Bill in it. We now just need Bill in here, and then we can finallly destroy him,".

" And how do you plan on doing this Ford?". Arnold asked.

" Like this," Ford then pressed a button on the side of the device to reveal a light shooting up from it " This light is a field that'll trap Bill once and for all. Once he's trapped I plan on shooting this thing straight into the sun with a fuel source that'll make him and this device go into light speed,"

" Wow that sounds impressive Ford. But how much time do you need still?" Dipper asked.

" Well we can do it now Dipper. All I need to do is put this in the right position and-"

" Haha,"

Everyone froze. They knew that laugh

" No not again," Helga said irritated.

Suddenly Bill appeared above them and looked down at everyone.

" Well, well, well it's time to exact my revenge," He said with joy.


	18. Chapter 18

" Bill. We will stop you this time, just like before," Dipper shouted at him.

" We will see Pinetree," Bill said as he snapped his fingers " It's begun.

Dipper looked at him with confusion " What are you talking Bill. Nothing has happened, which is odd since you bring chaos after snapping your fingers,".

" Just give it a minute Pinetree,".

 _ring ring_

" Oh that's my phone," Arnold said as he got his phone out " Yes? Oh hi dad what's up? Wait WHAT? But they were really healthy? I-I can't believe this, how'd it happen? Really that?" Arnold then looked up at Bill again with shocked eyes " Yeah I'll be there later today. I just need to take care of something. I'll see you soon dad,". Arnold then hung up the phone, and started to glare at Bill.

" Oh what's wrong football head? Did I hurt you?," He said.

" I'm going to end you," Arnold yelled at him.

" Haha we shall see," Bill then snapped his fingers again, which made the forest start burning.

" Shit, everyone to the mystery shack laboratory. It's fire proof," Ford yelled.

Ford, Dipper ,phoebe ,Soos, Pacifica, And Mabel all ran into the mystery shack. Arnold and helga though stayed behind and continued to look at bill.

" This isn't over," Arnold shouted at him before he grabbed helga's Left hand and ran towards the mystery shack.

Bill just looked on and laughed " it sure isn't. Now, time to continue the mayhem," Bill then disappeared. Leaving behind a burning forest.

 _Mystery shack laboratory_

" Would someone mind telling what the hell happened up there?" Dipper asked while catching his breath.

" Bill is doing what he has planned all along," Ford replied while he examined the device to make sure it wasn't damaged from smoke or fire embers on it.

 _Bang_

Everyone turned their attention to where the bang came from. Everyone then saw that Arnold had punched the wall.

" Arnold is everything ok?" Mabel asked concerned.

Arnold shook his head " No, everything is not alright Mabel,".

" What do you mean?".

" He killed them. He freaking killed them," Arnold shouted.

He then dragged his body down the wall and started crying. Helga, who had been standing right by Arnold, bent down and hugged him as he kept crying. She then turned her head towards everyone else.

" Do you remember Arnold's grandparents?" She asked everyone.

Everyone but Soos nodded.

" Bill killed them,".

Everyone gasped.

" why? Why would he kill them?" Pacifica asked " they were good people,".

" He must've used them as collateral damage as he takes his revenge out on us," Ford responded as he started inspecting the device again for any damage.

" Well then what are we waiting for? We need to stop him before he uses anyone else as collateral damage," Dipper said being more determined now to defeating Bill.

" Hold up Dipper, I just need to... and we are good! The device has no damage," Ford replied with happiness.

" Alright let's go defeat Bill once and for all," Dipper said.

Everyone nodded and were about to go defeat Bill. Until they realized there was one thing that needed to be taken care of.

" Hey dude you alright?," Soos asked Arnold.

Arnold looked up at him with puffy eyes " Sigh, not exactly. But we do need to defeat him,".

Arnold then removed Helga arms and stood up.

 _ring ring_

" I'll answer that," Helga said.

She then reached into Arnold's left pocket and pulled his phone out.

" Hello?".

" Arnold, what the fuck!," Gerald shouted from the phone.

" Excuse me? This is blonde menace here Geraldo,".

" Shit, sorry helga. I thought it was Arnold who answered me. I mean you two sometimes sound the same,".

Helga just rolled her eyes at gerald's Obvious snarky remark.

" Listen, Arnold is here but isn't exactly feeling well. Is it ok if I put you on speaker?".

" Please do,".

" Alright,".

Helga then put Arnold's phone on speaker.

" You can now speak Geraldo,".

" Arnold, you there?" Gerald asked.

" yes I'm here Gerald," Arnold said.

" Ok, as I was saying. What the Fuck! The city is on fire, and the Bill guy is hovering above it. Seriously what the fuck is going on man?.

Everyone then looked at each other in stunned silence.

" Arnold? You still there?,".

" Y- yeah Gerald. I'm still here," He said.

" Why'd you go quiet there man? I was getting worried,".

" I guess cause I, And everyone else is stunned at the moment," Arnold said.

" Wait Phoebe is still there right? How is she? Is she ok?".

" I'm fine Gerald. Just stunned like Arnold said," she replied.

" Phew ok, anyways Arnold do you have a plan for defeating Bill?".

" Well, Ford has a device that he plans to use on Bill. This device will trap bill inside and then send him straight into the sun. Thus destroying him," Arnold explained.

" So that's the plan huh? Is there anything else I should know about man?" Gerald asked.

" Hmm, now that you mention it, would you call everyone to see if they're ok. If so, tell them to meet up to wherever Bill is located ok?".

" Understood man I'll do that. Anyways I need to go and see if my family, and our friends are safe. See you,".

" See you," Arnold said right before Gerald hung up the phone.

Arnold then turned his attention to Ford.

" So do you think we are safe to go now?".

" I think so Arnold. Smart of you to gather up all your friends too by the way. We should probably gather up everyone here that we know, who helped defeat Bill previously," Ford said.

" Alright so we are good then? Arnold asked again.

" Yes we are Arnold," Ford then looked at everyone else " so you all ready to defeat Bill?".

Everyone nodded.

" Alright, let's do this,".


	19. Chapter 19

" What a great day this is turning out to be!" Bill exclaimed as he looked on as Hillwood burned.

" Hey Bill!" A voice yelled from below.

Bill looked down and was a bit surprised to see what he saw.

" Well, well, well, Hammerhead, I see you survived. And look! You brought everyone else here too.

" That's right! And we are here to defeat you, you floating triangle freak," Helga shouted at him.

" Hehe, we shall see hammerhead".

Bill then snapped his fingers sending everyone back into a near by alleyway.

" Ow what the heck?" Harold said as he started rubbing his neck.

" That guy is going to be hard to defeat huh?" Gerald asked arnold as he got up.

Arnold nodded " Yes he will be Gerald, but remember Ford's plan?".

Gerald nodded " yes i do,".

" Alright then lets end this," Arnold then looked at Dipper and ever else from gravity falls " you guys ready for this?".

they all nodded.

" Alright, here we go,". Arnold said as he got up and exited the alleyway, and looked back up at bill.

" Hmph, you dont quit so easily. do you football head,".

Arnold shook his head at Bill " nope, i dont quit easily at all,".

" well then, looks like ill have to-,".

" Hey Bill," a voice shouted from behind him.

Bill turned around to see Dipper looking upmat him.

" Pinetree. so good of you to finally SHOW YOURSELF,".

Bill then turned red, and started firing lasers from his fingers at Dipper. Dipper dodged them though and ran into another nearby alleyway. Bill started getting angrier, and angrier. and started blasting every building in site to make Dipper appear. While he was doing this, Arnold snuck back into the alleyway where everyone else was.

" Pacifica, youre up," He said looking at Pacifica, who was at the other end of the alleyway.

Pacifica nodded at Arnold and made her way to the street.

" Hey Bill? come and get me,".

Bill turned around and saw pacifica staring back at him.

" Llama, so good of you to join IN,".

Bill then shot a laser at her, but she dodged it, and ran into a nearby alleyway.

" AAARRGGGHHH ENOUGH OF THIS,".

Bill then clapped his hands together and made a fire appear, that was in a perfect circle. Everyone who was still in the alleyway looked at each other and nodded. They then all made their way out and looked up at bill.

" Alright Bill. looks like you finally got us," Arnold said.

" Great, now i can, wait... where's Ford and his wannabe brother?".

" Here we are!" two voices shouted out.

Bill turned to his left to see Ford and Stan holding a device.

" Pft you're going to defeat that with that? Don't make me laugh,".

Ford and Stan smiled at Bill.

" Oh this little device is more powerf than you think Bill. Here i'll show you,". Ford then touched the device. suddenly a blue bean shot out of it and encased Bill within it.

" Wait, What? whats going on... woah,".

Bill then started to get sucked towards the device. While that was happening Arnold, helga, Dipper, mabel and Pacifica joined Ford and stan and stood right besides them.

" This is it Bill. Your attempted destruction of our universes ends here," Ford shouted at Bill as he kept getting drawn closer to the device.

" No! this won't end. i won't allow it, i'll-,".

 _beep_

Bill was finally dragged into the device, thus trapping him in it.

" Just need to do one more thing and.. THERE. time to launch him into space!," Ford exclaimed as he put a camera on the device.

" so we ready to launch him to the sun?" Stan asked.

" Yes we are Stanley. Dipper, Mabel, Arnold, helga, and Pacifica. want to do the honors?" Ford asked all of them.

They all nodded in response to his answer.

" Alright," Ford then handed the device to them all. " Place your fingers on this red button, and then throw it at the sun," Ford instructed.

They all did as they were told, the next thing they, and everyone else saw was the device being thrown straight at the sun. Once the device was out of sight everyone then turned their attention to Ford. Ford looked back at everyone and smiled. The next thing he did was pull out a hand held radio with a screen on it. After he turned it on, everyone saw with hopeful smiles on their faces, the demise of Bill cipher. Because at that very moment they all saw the sun growing larger and larger. after a minute of it growing larger, the camera cut off, and everyone was left there with stunned silence.

" Is it fina over?," Mabel asked with a bit of caution.

Ford nodded happily and smiled. Everyone then broke out into hapoy cheers and started celebrating. As they were all doing that Dipper noticed something was happening to hillwood.

" Hey everyone look," He said trying to get their attention.

Everyone stop celebrating and looked at where was pointing. everyonecwas shocked by what they saw. the fires were dying, out and all thecdestruction was being reversed.

" Wow, we truly did win," Mabel said.

Dipper nodded in agreement " Yes we did Mabel, but now i wonder what comes next?".

" We adapt and move on with our lives.

 _The end_


End file.
